Two Weeks in Paradise
by LunarSkies2383
Summary: In waiting for his crew mates, Zoro had two weeks of free time till all his Nakama arrived. But what he didn't expect was to run into 'her' of all people. R&R please.
1. Day 1

Two Weeks in Paradise

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of the characters associated with it.

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

><p>Day 1<p>

* * *

><p>It was peaceful sailing underneath the ocean as the Thousand Sunny dived deeper towards their next destination of Fishermen Island. As the ship got deeper, a certain green haired pirate sat comfortably in the crow's nest of the ship as he rested awaiting the arrival of the next part of his journey. As he closed his eyes, he reminisced the two year training he had with the legendary pirate swordsman Hawkeye Mihawk. "<em>. . . . someday . . . . I'll come back to challenge him<em>".

"Oye Zoro! What have you been doing?"

Zoro opened his eyes to see his captain acting like he usually did with his compulsive and sometimes absurd antics. He gave an internal sigh to this, "_well it doesn't seem two years has changed him much. But I bet he's much stronger now_".

"Zoro! I heard you arrived two weeks before me! So what have you been doing during that time?" exclaimed Luffy as he tried to catch up with lost time with his crew.

However the green swordsmen simply closed his eyes making no effort to do anything. "It doesn't really matter just leave it be".

"Now you're making me really curious! Come on, tell me!"

Zoro sighed again. "Nothing too interesting, I just arrived on the island and waited".

"That's it" said Luffy disappointed. "Oh well, I'm going to ask Franky about his new upgrades" as his eyes twinkled in wonder. "Later Zoro" he yelled ecstatically as he jumped from the nest down to the deck below.

As he watched him leave, Zoro couldn't help but give one of his rare smiles as he recalled what had happened in the last two weeks during his time on the island.

* * *

><p>~ Day 1 ~<p>

"God, I can't believe I have to trouble myself with bringing you here" complained Perona, the user of the horo horo no mi. "You're just lucky I was in the giving mode to help you out".

"Whatever" sighed Zoro as they had now arrived on shore.

"Fine! This is where we part ways!"

The green samurai rolled his eyes at this. It wasn't out of kindness that Perona helped him out, but more so that his 'master' made her. Hell, spending two years with Hawkeye told him enough that he couldn't find his way out of a paper bag. So out of his 'masters' courtesy, he sent the Goth girl to guide him back to where he promised to meet his crew.

"Just try not to get lost moss head!" as Perona soon left to do whatever she wanted.

Zoro simply turned to leave as he was uncertain what to do now. For the most part, it was a promise amongst his crew that they would return to this island after spending two years building up their power to get stronger. "_Hmm, I better check in with the Dark King_". But obviously he should have known better. After walking about two hours, he was on the other side of the island. "How the hell did I end up here?"

Now he should have known better, but being the stubborn guy he was he refused to ask for directions let alone help for that matter. Seeing that the person he was seeking was infamous amongst the marines and hunters, the last thing he would want to do was invite trouble to his doorstep. So with a heavy sigh he'd figure he would continue to wonder around until he got lucky in either bumping into Rayleigh or his close friend and associate Shakky.

"Damn, I didn't think waiting around would be this troublesome. Well no point in complaining about it now" as he turned to leave "Oh sorry about that". Upon rushing to leave, he turned too hastily only to bump into a rather pale slender woman who appeared to be on the ground looking for something. Looking at her, she had bluish black medium length hair, a fair build, and wore very familiar style clothing.

"My glasses, my glasses, oh were did my glasses go?"

Zoro seeing what he had done spotted the square frames as he knelt down to pick it up. " _. . . . This seems oddly familiar . . . ._" As he lifted the glasses to her, "here". But then like déjà vu all those years ago he crushed the glasses as he realized who was in front of him.

Tashigi could only gape as not only was the wanted swordsman in front of her, but he also crushed her glasses again. ""How can you do that?"

"What the hell are you doing on this island?"

"That's not what you say to someone when you break their glasses!"

Zoro flinched as he quickly got back up. "Why can't you just leave me alone!"

Tashigi immediately went to grab her Shigure as she drew it out. "This is the day I capture you Pirate Hunter Zoro!"

The green swordsmen winced at the statement as he started to run off anywhere he could.

"Get back here and fight me Roanoa!"yelled the marine swordswomen giving chase with blade in hand.

As Zoro ran, he ran like his life depended on it. Looking around, he tried to make sure that wherever he was going was far away for her. Even after all this time, he refused to fight to her. Now it wasn't because she was a woman, but if he defeated her it would be an insult to Kuina's memory and that was something he would not tolerate.

Meanwhile Tashigi was close behind him, but deciding to show the fruits of her training began to pick up speed. But then a moment later she lost track of him only to find him again moving right past her. "You won't get away from me Zoro!"

As the two ran, for anyone that was watching one would see how funny it was. In those who were paying attention, Zoro and Tashigi seemed to have been running in circles as the green swordsmen didn't seem to know where he was going as the marine swordswomen seemed to have been chasing any sliver of green she saw. In this matter, it didn't help much when the person who was trying to escape had no sense of direction and the person who was giving chase was practically blind.

For those who didn't know who they were, assumed they must have been in some sort of relationship quarrel to which the guy did something wrong to which the girl was now angry about.

"Hey do you think that guy is going to get away?"

"I don't know he seems pretty stupid, my money is on the blind chick".

"Really? She doesn't seem to know where she is going".

"Well better then that guy".

In looking now at Tashigi, "Zoro! I got you now".

"Let go of me crazy person!"

Then looking at Zoro, "Damn, where the hell am I now?"

"Twenty beri on the blind chick!"

"Thirty beri on the directionally challenged guy!"

"Hey! Does anyone want to be bet if she kills him or not?"

And so the betting went as a crowd formed to see if Zoro would escape or Tashigi would catch him.

After about twenty more minutes of running, "I've got you now Zoro!" as the marine swordswomen was back on track again.

"Just leave me alone!"

Just as she was about to pick up the speed, her foot got hooked onto something as she promptly fell face first onto the ground as her sword slipped from her hand.

Zoro stopped running to look back at the fallen marine, and at seeing the opportunity to run . . . . he could not. He then gave a deep sigh as he soon walked back.

Tashigi lifted herself up as she began to rub her face. "Oww, that really hurt". Then a sharp cutting sound was made as her Shigure was stabbed into the ground in front of her. She then looked up with a growl at how things turned out. Not only was she defenseless, but now at the mercy of this barbarian. At seeing his hand reach out towards her she shut her eyes out of impulse to brace herself of what was to come next. But then was surprised to feel it gently wrap around her arm as he pulled her up. Zoro then pulled Shigure from the ground as he handed it back to her. "Why are you doing this?" she said warily.

". . . . Just felt like it". Simply it was pathetic to see the kind of state she was in. Without her glasses she was practically going to run into god knows how much trouble. Seeing as she just loved to preach to people about justice and the monetary worth of swords she was bound to attract unwanted attention. Plus the fact this place was swarming with pirates who hated marines, not to mention the potential fact that the younger son of the Tenryubito could be around. God only knows what would happen if he had an eye on her. "Come on" he said begrudgingly, "I'll take you to a doctor to get you some new glasses".

"I can take care of myself! I don't need your help!"

"Well if you're confident in fighting blind surrounded by pirates then fine! I'll just leave you here to deal with this yourself!"

Tashigi winced at the statement as it did hold great truth. So in rather slow manner as her face showed how embarrassed she was she reached out grabbing the end of his red waist sash, "once I get my glasses we go back to how things were".

"Whatever . . . ." he replied as they soon left the area.

For those who were watching weren't able hear what they were talking about. At seeing them leave together some of the women cooed at how love managed to patch the wound between them as some of the men enjoyed the spectacle they were witness too.

As the group disbanded, "so who won the bet actually?"

To be continued . . . .

* * *

><p>Author's notes: This will be a pilot chapter to see if I continue or not.<p>

So thank you for reading and I further extend my gratitude if you can review it as well.


	2. Day 2

Two Weeks in Paradise

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of the characters associated with it.

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

><p>Day 2<p>

* * *

><p>Zoro couldn't believe how things turned out at his face reflected absolute irritation at the situation he was forced into. As he walked he could feel the glare of a certain marine swordswoman burning into the back his head in anger at how things turned out.<p>

"You mind knocking that off?" asked Zoro. "It's bad enough that I have to babysit you right now".

"You could've then taken me to marine HQ like I had suggested" Tashigi stated back as she held her Shigure close to her.

"What kind of idiot would I be to do that?" he then asked. "Why would I willing let myself walk into enemy territory?" Although it wouldn't really have mattered as he was pretty certain none of the marines stationed around were a match for him. But frankly he didn't want to go through the trouble of fighting his way out.

"Well for an evil pirate like you! You deserve it!"

Zoro could only sigh as he understood why she was so angry now. "_Definitely shouldn't have told her about that_".

* * *

><p>~ Flashback ~<p>

After barely managing to get to the doctors, the physician gave the marine swordswoman some prescription glasses to try on to see what was best for her eyes. During one of the tests, that is when she noticed something amiss.

"Zoro . . . . Where's Yubashiri?" noting the missing sword on Zoro's hip which seemed to have been replaced by another blade.

The green swordsman flinched at the question as he knew exactly how this was going to play out. Lying wasn't going to do him much good as he knew she was going to hound him until he produced some sort of proof. So reluctantly, ". . . . It died".

". . . . What?"

"That sword died during my escape from Ennies Lobby to which I laid it to rest at Thriller Bark".

Tashigi could only gape at the confession as she was stunned at what this lousy swordsman had done to such a magnificent piece of art. "Then what is that?" she demanded pointing to the new sword.

"Shusui" Zoro plainly said flicking the blade up to reveal its shining black steel.

In view of this, Tashigi took out her famous swords handbook as she began flipping through it.

"_She still has that after two years?_" thought Zoro unbelievably.

"This is Shusui! One of the twenty-one Wazamono grade swords! This blade is renowned for its beautiful black design with a remarkable density making it one of the hardest swords ever made! But . . . ." as if she had reached an epiphany. She then looked to Zoro with accusing eyes, "You grave robber! You stole this from the legendary sword master Ryuma's tomb didn't you! I knew you were bad, but I didn't think you would resort to disrespecting the dead!"

"What? No!" retorted Zoro. "The sword was given to me by Ryuma himself!"

"Do you think I'm stupid? How can someone who's dead give you there sword?"

As the green samurai was about to open his mouth to speak, he closed it. "_This would be too troublesome to explain . . . ._" I mean how in the world was he supposed to explain to a dense woman like Tashigi that an undead swordsman brought back to life by an evil warlord willing gave him that sword to use to which he acknowledged him as its new master. "_. . . . It's not worth the trouble_".

~ End Flashback ~

* * *

><p>Zoro was now gritting his teeth at how much trouble she was. It seemed she had to wait till tomorrow to get her new glasses and until then needed someone to make sure she stayed out of trouble. As much as he wanted to run away, Tashigi would definitely get into trouble without her glasses. So now he was stuck on watcher duty until then.<p>

"By the way, why isn't your captain with you?"

"Smoker-san? He's currently off on another assignment. So I decided to patrol this area to make certain no evildoers were running around".

Zoro simply scoffed at this.

"What?" asked Tashigi as she gave him an accusing glare, "do you think it's because I'm a woman that I can't do such a job?"

The green swordsman growled at the statement. Even after all this time she couldn't get it through her thick skull he had nothing against her because she was female. But the reason he scoffed was because this island was a giant cesspool with bad guys running around all over the place. "_Look, there goes one right now_" at noting a pirate walk right by him. This place even legalized slavery towards people who had never done anything wrong. Even worse were the Tenryubito who could hurt anyone they wished and no one could touch them. If that was justice then Luffy was now vegetarian. In thinking about pointing this out, "_. . . . it's not worth it_". From what he understood about Tashigi, she had a very naïve understanding of good and evil. If he mentioned it, it would probably shake the very foundation of who she was. Simply he was a mean guy, but he wasn't that mean.

"Did you hear what I just said?"

"Yeah yeah" he waved off. "I can't wait till tomorrow" he muttered under his breath.

"What was that?"

". . . . Nothing".

After a bit more wondering they soon found themselves at a marketplace. Almost instantly the marine swordswomen left his side as her eyes shined at what they saw. "These swords are amazing! What unique quality and a fair price to boot!"

Zoro sighed as he figured he could use this time to wander off. "_Well at least this should keep her company for a while_". So facing another way he started to move.

But a moment later the green pirate was surprised to come face to face with a familiar face.

"Well hello there Zoro-kun. It would appear that you were the first one back".

Zoro was glad to meet up with a familiar face. It was Shakky, Rayleigh's close friend and associate.

"My how time flies, has it really been two years already?" as the mysterious woman smirked. "Well you're the first one here even to my surprise" to which she gave a light laugh.

The green swordsmen could only give a slight growl at this. Simply everyone keeps either hinting or telling him he had a bad sense of direction, but frankly he just didn't see it.

"Well now that you're here, have you already made the accommodations for what you'll be doing till the rest of your crewmates arrive?"

Zoro simply shrugged at this. "Wait I suppose. But for the moment I have to play baby sitter" as he pointed back indicating the still giddy Tashigi who was fawning over a bunch of swords. "Man this is quite troublesome".

Shakky gave a soft laugh at this. "Even so, you don't seem to mind watching over her. Perhaps . . . ." as she leaned in, "you might like her?"

His mouth could only hang open at such an absurd notion. "No!" as he then pointed back to Tashigi. "I'm currently just watching her until she gets her glasses back".

The enigmatic woman could not help but chuckle some more. "I didn't think you felt this strongly for her".

"Why you . . . . " as he was now beginning to feel really irritated.

"No need to get this flustered" as Shakky waved her hand at this. "Well anyways if you need someplace to stay then we wouldn't mind if you slept over".

Zoro immediately composed himself at this. "It's fine, I don't mind sleeping outside for a while". In comparison to what he had to go through during his last two years, sleeping on an island full of bounty hunters and pirates who could be gunning for his neck was child's play.

Tashigi finally noticing the missing pirate hunter then looked up for him. "Zoro! Where did you go?" As she started to move away she saw a green haired man with three swords to his waist. "There you are! I've been looking for you!"

The said man who was posing as Pirate Hunter Zoro then turned around as he looked to the one that contacted him. "Who? Me?" as the poser pointed to himself.

To be continued . . . .

* * *

><p>Author's notes: That concludes another chapter as Tashigi has now made her run in with none other than the Zoro's imposter.<p>

So I would like to thank you all for reading this fic and I further extend my gratitude if you can review it as well.


	3. Day 3

Two Weeks in Paradise

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of the characters associated with it.

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

><p>Day 3<p>

* * *

><p>"Give me your swords now!" demanded Tashigi as she stalked the green swordsmen from behind.<p>

"I told you for the last time you didn't beat me! I know you're blind but I didn't think you would have memory problems too!" said Zoro now getting exceedingly irritated. "Besides where would you get such a ridiculous idea from?"

"What are you talking about?" she then shot back. "I remembered it clearly! You said that if I defeated you I would get to have your swords!"

"When the hell would I make a stupid deal like that?"

"You promised! And I expect you to honor your deal!" fumed Tashigi as she recalled the memory perfectly.

* * *

><p>~ Flashback ~<p>

The day before, Tashigi was still shuffling through swords marveling at the quality and prices it came in. However at losing sight of Zoro she immediately remembered why she was angry as she began looking for him only to bump into him a moment later. Now of course her eye sight was rather poor. But she could make out the green hair and three swords. So what other person could have possibly been dressed like that on the island.

"Huh?" as the imposter Zoro turned around to see who bumped into him. "You want something from me?"

"You fiend! You tried to escape from me just now didn't you?"

Imposter Zoro looked over to imposter Sanji as they were uncertain as to what was going on. "Hey, am I supposed to know her?"

The blond imposter shrugged at this. "Maybe, perhaps the real Zoro may have known her". They both then looked to her as she appeared to be quite angry as they then looked back to each other. "Who do you think she is to him?"

Imposter Zoro shrugged again at this until a faint blush appeared. "Wait! Do you think she could have been his student? Or even better . . . . "As he took a quick peek at her again, "a girlfriend?"

The Sanji imposter scratched his chin at this. "We better play this safely. If she does know him we have to keep drawing her out letting us play along until we understand more about this. That way we could look even more authentic as the real Straw hat pirates".

"Agreed" nodded the green imposter. He then looked to Tashigi as he gave the best scowl he could from what he had practiced multiple times in front of a mirror. ""Yeah, and what of it?"

Tashigi growled a bit as her anger began to cloud her thoughts. If she were thinking a bit more clearly she would have noticed that 'Zoro' voice was off. "You have an arrangement with me you jerk! And I expect you to honor it". This then caused her to turn red in embarrassment as she still couldn't believe her well being was dependant on a pirate she more or less despised.

"_Oh my god . . . . _"As imposter Zoro almost felt like his jaw was about to fall off. Looking at her expressions and from what she just said he then turned to imposter Sanji. "Did you hear that? She was like Zoro's fiancé or something!"

"Hmm, yeah that's what it seems like. It would be nice to use her as such. However it would be difficult to make her play along to make everyone believe us. It's better to just ditch her for now".

"Ahh! As she was quite the looker too . . . ." He then faced Tashigi with his best Zoro impression. "I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to leave you now".

" . . . . What?" as her aura was now dripping in absolute fury to which only a trained warrior could see.

At this commotion, a small group began to form around them at seeing that kind of conversation they were having. From there, gossip began to spread amongst them like wildfire.

"Hey! What is going on here?"

"That chick there is confronting that guy about something!"

"But who is that guy . . . .? Wait! Isn't that Roanoa Zoro?"

"Hey! You're right! Green hair, three swords to his waist, there is no mistaking it. But what business does she have with him?"

"Well . . . . I couldn't help but over hear that Zoro-kun said that she was her fiancée . . . ."

"Fiancé! Her!" as some looked to her. "No way! She is way too hot for him!"

"Hey shut up! They're talking again!" as they all fell silent to listen in to what they were now saying. At this time imposter Zoro and Sanji were using this opportunity to get more people to recognize them as such and Tashigi with her poor eyes just couldn't see that they were there.

"That's what I said" said the green haired fake. "I'm going to have to leave now. So please accept my apologies".

The marine swordswomen couldn't believe her ears. After he said he'd watch over her until she'd get replacement glasses. But now he was ditching her for some unknown reason that she couldn't even fathom. "So what am I supposed to do now huh? Are you just going to abandon your promise to me like that? What kind of man are you?"

The crowd hollered at this which forced imposter Zoro to react. Simply being called out like that by anyone was bad for his image. "No need to be upset by this. Our time together was great. But I'm afraid now that things aren't just going to work out".

Tashigi's could only gape at this as tears of mortification began to spill out as she couldn't believe for a moment there she even had a sliver of respect for him. "You bastard . . . ."

The crowd whispered to each other at how things turned out.

"What a beast, to break a maiden's heart like that".

"How cruel".

"What a fiend".

"I hope he just dies".

Tashigi soon reached back to her Shigure as she began drawing it. "If this is how it's going to be then I'm going to defeat you and when I do so you're going to give me Wado, Kitetsu, and Shusui" she said quite venomously. If he escaped now there would be no way for her to track him. She couldn't wait to get new glasses the following day as Zoro would have escaped by then.

"Oh my god, that Zoro guy is a real fiend. He refuses to marry her and he had kids with her too. That guy really is the worst!"

"Those poor kids . . . . to be stuck in such a poor parental condition . . . ."

"Someone really needs to kick his ass!"

Imposter Zoro was listening in to the crowd's conversation as his appearance was getting worse by the minute. "Wait! You can't have them! You'd make a terrible mother!"

"What does that have anything to do with me!" as she soon disappeared from sight.

"Huh? Where did she go?" as the two fakers looked around. However Tashigi soon reappeared behind them as she struck them both with the back of her sword. Due to how pissed she was, she didn't want to end this with a quick kill. No, she wanted them to suffer for as long as she could make them.

The crowd couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"Zoro the legendary pirate hunter lost to her? Unbelievable!"

"Well as the saying goes 'hell has no fury like a women's scorn'".

Wishing to give them there . . . . 'alone time', the crowd dispersed to allow them the privacy they needed to sort out there affairs.

"And that! And that! And that!" as Tashigi hacked away at them using her sword like a club as she repeatedly batted at them. Thus after a while they were already unconscious, but she was too near-sighted to be able to tell.

But then after a few minutes, "What are you doing?"

"What?" She then turned around to see 'Zoro' back on his feet seemingly looking quite unscathed from the beating she was just giving 'him'. "How did you just do that?"

"Do what?" he asked somewhat bored. "You're the one that left". He then let out a tired sigh. "I can't believe I have to waste my time looking for you only to see that you were ruining your katana by hitting the ground like that".

"Huh?" as she looked to the spot to see it was empty now. "But I . . . . I was just . . . . You were . . . ."

If her eyesight was even just a bit better, she would have seen that the pair of imposters had already snuck away as she was just beating the ground all that time.

"Are you going to get going or not?" Zoro asked again slightly irritated. "Hurry up or I'm going to leave you here".

"Hey wait!" she then exclaimed. "We had a deal and I expect you to uphold it right now!"

~ End Flashback ~

* * *

><p>"And that's why you should give me your swords! I won them fair and square as you promised!"<p>

Zoro growled as he held his face in annoyance. Just today he had taken her back to the doctors to get her some new glasses. But now she wasn't leaving him alone and was spouting off nonsense he would have never agreed too. "I'm telling you that you didn't beat me! What do I have to do to get that through your dense little head?"

"Fight me" said Tashigi. "I'll defeat you like I did before".

Zoro frowned at this. He didn't want to fight her. But now she was getting incredibly annoying and the idea of fighting her was becoming quite appealing. However he needed to be vigilant. Betraying the memory of Kuina would spit on everything he based his dream on. So he needed to be strong, stand firm, and not lose his temper and get into an unnecessary fight with her. However old habits did die hard especially when it came to her . . . .

"What's wrong afraid to fight me?" as Tashigi's eyes looked to him sharply. "or is it because I'm a women" as her tone now somewhat dripped of venom. Now she understood something was off when she 'beat Zoro' the first time. The warrior that now stood before her was something else entirely to the person she talked too yesterday. However she wouldn't allow that to deflate her confidence. I mean she didn't just spend the last two years just standing around. So of course she got stronger and she was going to make certain he knew it. "Fight me Zoro! And I'll prove once and for all that justice will always prevail!"

"Tsk, how troublesome" he said under his breath. But he didn't even bother reaching for his swords. So he kept his body still and casual attempting to emulate a passive action.

"If you don't fight me . . . ." as she drew out Shigure. "I'll cut you down where you stand!" as she swung her blade at him.

However Zoro remained unmoving and unimpressed even as the blade was dangerously closing in on him. But at the last possible second, her sword stopped right at the touch of his skin.

Tashigi growled at his defiance. ". . . . Why? Why didn't you defend yourself? Or at least dodge? I could have taken your head with that!"

Zoro looked to her before closing his eye then reopening them looking to her thoughtfully. " . . . . There was no intent behind your blade".

"What?"

"I didn't feel you were going to cut me, and I know you're honorable enough not to cut people down in cold blood . . . . "

Tashigi was indeed impressed by his insight of her. But it didn't change her frustration as she demanded resolve. "Well you better prepare yourself now because I'm really going to aim at you with the intent to kill".

Zoro narrowed his eye as he could tell that she was serious from feeling her killing intent. As he looked at her he couldn't help but think, "_. . . . I wonder how strong she's gotten_". From pure observation, he knew something was different about her. But he just couldn't but his finger on it.

"Here I come!" as she raced towards him. But then a second later she disappeared.

Zoro's eye widened as he instantly recognized what the technique was. "Soru!"

The marine swordswomen then appeared to his side swinging right at his head.

He however stepped to his side slightly narrowly dodging the attack by a paper thin margin. Now it wasn't because she was fast that he narrowly dodged. But after so many years of training, using unnecessary energy to move wasn't worth the effort. So minimal movement was more than enough.

"Again then" as she disappeared and then reappeared again with another swing.

But once again he dodged with minimal work.

"Tsk" as she tried but he dodged.

And so this went for quite a while as Tashigi would attack and he would simply move.

"What's wrong?" she demanded. "Why won't you attack me?"

Zoro could only smirk at this. "_She realy did get stronger . . . . _" Just from her movements and feeling the wind brush by his face as her katana swung past him, he knew she was at least more or less as strong as Kaku or probably stronger if she was still holding back. But still he didn't want to fight back. She had indeed grown stronger and by defeating her he might accidentally crush her ambition to strive for more. But then again with her defeat she might even rise higher than this. But still he didn't want to gamble on it.

But while all this was going on, several questionable characters were watching them waiting for a very specific opportunity.

After a few more minutes, Tashigi had to stop to take a breath. Even with all the training, her body still wasn't very tuned for duration high speed battles. As she looked, Zoro still appeared as if nothing happened. As she entertained the idea that he defeated her like some child throwing a tantrum, she began to feel agitated again. "Damn it! Why won't you fight me?"

Zoro looked to her before looking away as he turned his back ready to leave. ". . . . because there is no need".

The marine swordswomen gritted her teeth at this statement. "_He still thinks I'm weak and he didn't even raise his sword against me because I'm women . . . . damn it . . . . _" as she cursed herself for how things turned out.

But then, " . . . . you did good Tashigi. You've definitely gotten a lot stronger since I've last seen you".

"Huh?" as she now looked up to see his back still turned to her.

"You did very well with how far you've progressed. But you can still be better; you just need to work on it". Although she couldn't see it, he was giving a bit of a smirk.

"Zoro . . . ." At hearing that statement, she felt . . . . touched as his words alone felt like they were enough to raise her up. Although she despised Zoro for what he was, she didn't hate him. He was truly a great swordsman worthy of his named swords. She even saw with her own eyes that his swords respected him and in turn he respected them. As she closed her eyes she felt her heart warm as his statement really did mean something to her.

Her thoughts would have continued as such until, "about time you finished neesan. Now let us have a crack at him".

There before them now was a miniature army of bounty hunters of various ages, weapons, and skill levels as they were all aiming for the bounty on Zoro's head.

"Tsk, how annoying, but . . . . " as a small smirk formed while drawing one of his swords. "I was in need of a good warm up".

"Hold on!" Everyone then stopped to look to Tashigi who was back on her feet. "What a dishonorable bunch you are!" as she looked at them accusingly. "All of you versus one man, I will not stand for this!" as she stood beside Zoro. "If it's going to be like this then I will fight you all as well".

"I don't need help" said Zoro mockingly. "I can beat a bunch of third rate punks like this in no time".

"Hey! You're going to accept my help whether you like it or not!"

"No I don't".

"Yes you do".

"No I don't"

"Yes you do".

But as they quarreled with each other the mercs decided to use this distraction to attack them. However the both of them were far too trained to let a little argument distract them as they were easily fighting back as they still maintained their conversation. After a few minutes the battle was over.

"And that's why tea tastes great during winter seasons!"

Zoro seemed a bit dumbfounded at this. ". . . . How did we even get to this conversation?"

At catching herself, Tashigi could only shrug at this.

After a little while they left together much to Zoro's annoyance, but not so much now as he didn't seem as irritated as before.

But after walking some distance away, "Zoro . . . ."

"Yeah, what?"

"What does my swordsmanship have anything to do with motherhood?"

". . . . huh?"

To be continued . . . .

* * *

><p>Author's notes: That concludes another chapter to which I hope you all enjoyed.<p>

So I would like to thank you all for reading this fic and I further extend my gratitude if you can review it as well.


	4. Day 6

Two Weeks in Paradise

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of the characters associated with it.

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

><p>Day 6<p>

* * *

><p>"Zoro! Your manliness has definitely improved! Oww!" shouted Franky as he gave his usual flamboyant entrance.<p>

"Yeah yeah, so you just arrived?"

"Yeah! Just heard from Shakky that you arrived six days ago, so how have you been?"

"Fine" Zoro responded stoically. "So has anyone else arrived?"

"No".

"I see . . . . So what are you doing now?"

Franky pulled a bit straightening the large bag of tools he had. "Well I haven't just been sitting around either ya know. I've improved my manliness significantly in these last two years as you can see" indicating his upgrades. "But for the moment I've got a ton of cool ideas I wanted to do to upgrade the Sunny and some more I wanted to add before we all set sail".

"How long will this take?"

"If I start now about a week or so".

"I see . . . ."

The pirate cyborg then peeked passed his comrades shoulder to see a pale skinned woman with shoulder length bluish black hair as she appeared to be sorting through a bunch of swords at a market shop. "And who is she?" he asked curiously.

". . . . Just someone I know" as Zoro sort of began droning off.

"Heh" as Franky grinned. "You aren't on a date now are you?"

The green swordsman's face raged at the implication. "What the hell would make you think that?"

Franky laughed a bit at this. "Calm down calm down, I was just messing with you. But then why is she still with you?"

Zoro gave a bit of a growl at this. ". . . . It's complicated".

". . . . OK, but anyways Shakky gave me some tickets to go to the carnival near here. But as you can see, I don't have the time. So why don't you and your . . . ." as Franky grinned, "girlfriend go together there".

"Franky!" as Zoro's face reflected a demonic side as he began reaching for his sword.

"Ha ha ha, see ya" as he soon dropped the tickets and ran.

"I'll get you for this!"

"Who was that?"

Zoro turned around to see Tashigi looking at him. "_Looks like my marketplace decoy is over now . . . ._", "no one, just someone I know".

The marine swordswoman raised her eyebrow to this but soon shook her head. "Whatever", she then looked down "what this?" She then knelt down picking up what she saw. "Tickets? To the carnival?"

The green swordsman gaped at this. "It's not what you think!"

Tashigi didn't know what got into him as her eyebrow arched at this. "If you wanted to go, there's no reason for you to freak out like this".

"But I . . . ."

"Just get going" as she then started to push him along.

Zoro grunted at this as he couldn't believe he would even honor the deal he made with Tashigi.

* * *

><p>~ Flashback ~<p>

"Just leave me alone!" yelled Zoro as he was running away.

"Get back here!" yelled back Tashigi as she was closely chasing him from behind.

During this time another crowd was watching the ridiculousness that was transpiring. "Are they still at it?"

"Yeah, they've been running in circles like a pair of idiots for an hour now".

"Oh? How so?"

The spectator simply just pointed showing at that very moment how Zoro and Tashigi ran right by each other yelling the same thing they have been yelling for the past hour.

". . . . Are you sure this isn't like some sort comedy sketch?"

"Hmm, what do you mean? Do you mean this is being filmed?" as the spectator looked around for a camera.

The other spectator shrugged, "how the hell should I know? The only thing I do know is that judging from what they're doing" noting the two sword users. "There is no way in hell people can be this stupid".

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Are you serious? I mean what kind of people would do something as dumb as that" pointing to the still ongoing chase. "The only way for something this dumb to be possible is that either that their blind or extremely dumb when it comes to directions and what are the chances of that?"

"Hmm, I see your point".

"Yeah, makes sense".

"But it doesn't hurt to just watch does it?"

Now at this very moment the two sword users were running right at each to which Zoro at the last moment couldn't stop and Tashigi continued to charge ahead to which in turn caused both of them to crash right into each other as the green swordsman landed on his back with the marine landing right on top of him.

"Watch where you are going!" yelled Zoro.

"Watch where you're going stupid!" Tashigi yelled back as she sat up.

"Why won't you just leave me alone? I've already kept my promise of helping you get back your glasses! So why are you still bothering me?"

"Because it's my duty as a marine!" rebutted Tashigi grabbing his gi top pulling him up to get face to face with him. "And you will come with me to the marine base to be arrested!"

"What kind of stupid logic is that you moron!"

"Don't call me a moron!"

"Moron! Moron! Moron!"

Tashigi grunted at this as she was feeling herself become extremely infuriated with the pirate swordsman. However she knew after their exchange yesterday she was no match for him in a straight up battle, so she couldn't force him to go. But if she couldn't beat him in swordsmanship then she was going to have to beat him in intelligence to which she had just the plan. She soon released her grip on him as she sat up folding her arms looking rather smug. "I'll tell you what; you're a man of your word right? If you can tolerate me for three solid days I'll leave you alone. However if you can't then you have to give yourself up, deal?" To her speculation, there was something about her that really annoyed him. If that was the case all she needed to do was push until he cracked and that's when she'll get him. But in the event he goes against his word well . . . . That would be just the more reason to hate him.

"Well I . . . ." but Zoro soon closed his mouth. He had to agree that there was some merit to this deal. All he had to do was wait her out for three days and then she'll be out of his hair for good. Although it would be difficult, it was the best solution he had. "Fine, you got a deal".

"Good" as she soon climbed off with Zoro soon following suit. "Your word, right?"

He gave a simple nod to this.

"Splendid then let us begin starting . . . ." looking at a watch. "Now, remember Zoro you show any form of annoyance then you have to come with me, got it?"

"Yeah yeah".

"Good then, now let's go".

Zoro gave a sigh to this as he followed her from behind.

To the spectators that were watching, no one really knew what to say as the crowd knew who the pair were but were mixed consisting of the separate days that they saw them.

"Do they hate each other?"

"Do they like each other?"

"Did they make up?"

"Aren't they supposed to be enemies?"

"Aren't they supposed to be married?"

But for some of the ladies, "damn that woman knows how to whip a man back into their place" to which the other lady spectators agreed too seeing how easily Zoro folded in, she must have had some terrific skill.

However some of the guys rebutted this, in the end no one really knew what was up with them as none of them could make heads or tails of their situation. But what they did know and what they can all agree upon was, "they have a rather dysfunctional relationship".

~ End Flashback ~

* * *

><p>"<em>Just a few more hours and I'll be rid of her<em>" thought Zoro. "_Just a few more hours . . . . _"

As Tashigi pushed him along she cursed herself for getting to far into the heat of the moment as she should've made it five or ten days at least. But frankly, it surprised her at how patient Zoro was. Truthfully she didn't understand what made him tick. For the last three days, she did everything imaginable to annoy him from spilling drinks on him to insulting his lack of direction. But nothing seemed to faze him as he would simply brush it off as they continued along.

But to be rather honest, she was seeing a completely different side to what she originally thought a pirate was supposed to be or rather Zoro for this matter. If she thought more like a person then a marine then in a rather strange way . . . . She kind of . . . . Liked being in Zoro's company. I mean after getting around his somewhat arrogant tough-guy like exterior, he wasn't such a bad guy to be around.

However she still had a job to do as she was a marine and he was a pirate to which she had to bring him in. But then she wondered . . . . "_How do I make him crack . . . ._ " This was her last chance and she needed to make it count. "_So how would I drive him crazy?_"

Now at the carnival, the pair presented their tickets as they were soon emitted inside. Upon entering Tashigi did everything in her power to annoy the pirate swordsman. However after three hours of badgering, she more or less had to give up due to both exhaustion and the fact Zoro was too trained to fall for simple traps. Even to her embarrassment she attempted to annoy Zoro by demanding him to win her prizes at many game stands. After a certain amount of time, she had won an impressive amount of stuffed animals. As she reminisced about it, "._ . . . I shouldn't have done that_" as she had to apologize to each stand Zoro destroyed in absolute victory.

In one such stand, the green swordsman smirked triumphantly leaning a giant hammer to his shoulder as he not only destroyed the scale to the 'test your strength' game but the bell top too as everyone who was watching was pretty sure the slide weight that was sent flying was not going to come back down anytime soon. "Heh, too easy".

" . . . . Unbelievable" said the host as he still had saucer eyes like everyone else.

"Oye Tashigi, what prize did you want?"

The marine swordswomen's face twitched at this, "._ . . . Yeah I should have seen that coming_". She then looked to host as she gave a small polite bow, "sorry . . . ."

Then came the 'knock down the can' game to which Zoro not only knocked down the cans but the entire back wall as well.

"How did you do that!" exclaimed the host. "Some of those cans were glued to stand too!"

Tashigi could only sigh at this, "shame on you for cheating! And . . . . Sorry . . . ."

Miraculously for each game Zoro played even the ones that didn't require strength they somehow got destroyed with him winning each of them to which they all ended the same way with " . . . . Sorry".

So now at this time with many stuffed animals around her, Tashigi sat on a bench not sure what to do now.

"Oye Tashigi" called Zoro in his usual stoic manner.

"What?" she called back tiredly.

"Let's play that game next".

Tashigi simply waved her hand at this. "Just go then" as she didn't want to bother looking at what it was.

"Unfortunately I need a partner to play. So you're going to have to come along".

"Huh?" now looking up she saw that the game he wanted to play was called 'Struggle' which was a point sparring game involving foam bats to which all you needed to do was hit your opponent three times to win the game. At seeing this she could only sigh, "_Well . . . . How much damage can he do with a foam bat?_"

Now at the registration line the pair stood next to each other as they awaited their turn to sign in. During this time Tashigi gave a bit of a sigh, "how did I become the annoyed one . . . ."

"What was that?"

" . . . . Nothing" she breathed out. But as she silently stood in line there was something she was curious about, and it was concerning the first time they fought against each other as this was something that was always hanging at the very edge of her mind. So deciding to be bold, "Zoro . . . ."

"Yeah?"

" . . . . Who was that friend you were talking about the first time we met?"

Zoro looked down to her in a silent stare. Just as he was about to open his mouth he was shoved aside followed by Tashigi as a rather rude man and woman dressed in flamboyant clothing were cutting in line just to get to the front.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?"

The flamboyant woman turned about as she showed a somewhat arrogant smirk. "Oh, are you talking to me?"

"Of course I am! Who do you think you are to just cut in line like that?"

"I don't see why we can't" then said the man. "It's not like it's going to matter anyways".

"What was that?" but as she was going to further confront them she felt a hand on her shoulder from behind. She then looked back to see another spectator.

"You shouldn't do that. They were the champions of this game for five years running and if you're smart you're going to do what I do and just give up now".

"What? Are they that good?"

Zoro's ears immediately perked up at this as he wanted to hear more.

"Yeah! Their skill in monstrous! No one in five years has ever managed to touch them. From what I heard, if you really get on their bad side they can hurt you pretty bad"

Tashigi then looked forward again as her eyes became shadowed. Simply through all her years of marine service, she would like to consider herself a rather patient person. However with how her day has been going thus far . . . . "Zoro . . . ."

"Yeah . . . ."

A strange aura then began to emit from her. "Let's go crush them".

". . . . OK".

Finally after registration, everyone who was still brave enough to enter went to the waiting room as this was going to be an elimination tournament set in two groups with the finalists of both facing off in the championship round. Now for Tashigi, she was slightly upset not to be able to fight the flamboyant pair as they were in the other group. But if they were as good as people were saying then they would most likely be meeting them in the championship round.

Although it would be considered rather presumptuous and arrogant for anyone to proclaim victory before fighting the first round, in Zoro and Tashigi case well . . . . After their first round no one felt like fighting anymore in their group.

In their first match, the sword pair was facing off against a pair of rather burly men who seem to rather pride themselves on their strength. At the moment the start signal was given, the two men dashed forward to give their pre-emptive attack. Tashigi readied herself for battle. However her partner had other plans in mind.

Zoro at this time cocked his left arm up while placing his right hand over his bicep. "Ittoryu . . . ."

"Ehh!" as the marine swordswomen looked to her side. "_He can't be serious!_"

Then swinging his foam bat in a circular motion, "Sanjuroku Pound Ho!**" **

The two burly men saw the attack coming to which in the last minute out of instinct jumped out of the way.

"Ha! You thought that would work on us?"

"What kind of . . . . " but then a large rumble was felt to which the two men looked back to see a ten foot wide indenture in the concrete wall. "What the hell!"

"Tsh, that attack should have been faster and should have annihilated that wall" as he looked to his weapon. "Must be because this thing is too soft".

"That's the thing you're worried about!" exclaimed Tashigi as she couldn't believe what she just saw either.

". . . . We give up".

"Huh?" as the marine swordswomen looked to them.

"Yeah" the other guy said shockingly, "I don't want to see if he can actually cut me with foam" to which with that they withdrew. Seeing the sheer display of power the pirate swordsmen had, no one dared to step in the same ring as him as most of the people in their group immediately surrendered thus bumping them up pretty far.

But for those who stayed, "Ahhh!" as Tashigi charged in disappearing in the blink of an eye as she slashed down her opponents.

"No way! That chick is really strong too!"

"Did you see her moves? I couldn't even see a thing!"

"Holy crap the finals are going to be awesome!"

But simply for Tashigi, "_I can't let Zoro fight. He might actually kill someone with a foam bat!_"

So then after some time they arrived to the finals as Tashigi's prediction was right as the flamboyant pair were there to meet them.

"So you're our final opponent huh? This ought to be easy" said the woman.

"What a joke" said the man, "I can't wait to crush you".

The spectators who were now watching the finals talked amongst themselves about what they thought were going to happen. "This ought to be interesting. Who do you think is going to win?"

"I'd say the invincible married pair!"

"Married pair?"

"Well if you heard around I hear those two are actually married".

"Really?"

"Yeah! Didn't you see how vigorously she was fighting to protect him? It must be love. It has to be love. Yes, that's it; the ultimate power in the world is love!"

". . . . Right, but anyways I still think the current champs might win this one".

"Huh? What makes you think that?"

"If you were watching their earlier matches, they haven't even gotten serious yet".

Now on the arena floor, the flamboyant pair looked to each other as they gave an insidious nod to each other as a strange gleam reflected in their foam bats.

The announcer then stepped to the podium as he begun announcing the finals. "Ladies and gentlemen! It looks like we're going to be having one spectacular match to show you! With our current five time champs versus the newcomers, this is bound to get very interesting!"

The crowd cheered.

"On your left is the five time winner and current reigning champion, the glamorous peacocks!"

"_Wow, what a strange name_" thought Tashigi.

"And to your right the newcomer team making their first glorious debut at this tournament, the invincible married pair!"

"What?" yelled Zoro in a mix of disbelief and anger.

"Who the hell came up with that name!" exclaimed Tashigi as she blushed in embarrassment to the statement.

"Now if you're all ready let the match begin!"

"Hey wait! I demand you change our team name right now!" yelled the marine swordswomen. However there was no time for that as their opponents were heading right at them. But being the trained sword user she was, she easily moved out of the way. Even though she was being attacked by both of them, she had no trouble dodging at all.

Zoro soon entered the fray as he wanted a piece of the action to which the battle soon began splitting off to men and woman respectfully.

But frankly to both sword users' disappointments, the flamboyant pair was nothing more than novices swinging their bats around like idiots. But deciding to end this, Zoro and Tashigi saw an opening as they swung at their respective opponents.

The flamboyant pairs eyes gleamed at this as they maneuvered their weapon to meet there's. Upon making contact, both Zoro and Tashigi were surprised to see that their foam bats were cut in half.

"Yeah! There is! The champs legendary foam cutting technique! What a turnaround!" to which the crowd roared in excitement.

However Zoro and Tashigi knew better. In the brief instance they saw that slight glimmer as they understood what had just happened. "_They have a live blade hidden in there_".

"_Damn cheaters!_" thought the marine swordswomen as she was now furious. As much as she would have liked to clock her opponent, hitting your opponent with your hands was against the rules not to mention they couldn't get a replacement bat to which the flamboyant pair probably have been taking advantage of for all these years. However Tashigi had her honor to which she refused to lose to a bunch of arrogant cheating scum like them. But then the question became, "_how am I supposed to beat them without a weapon?_"

"Get behind me . . . ."

"What?"

"I'm going to end this now" said Zoro. For frankly he disliked people like this who had no sense of honor in battle regardless of what kind of battle it was to which like Tashigi he would not lower himself to their standards in order to win. So now in this case since he had no weapon to use, "mutoryu . . . ."

"Ehh! Zoro! Wait!"

"Tatsu Maki!" to which a giant tornado of wind emerged sucking up their opponent instantly defeating them. But it didn't just stop there. Upon unleashing his attack the crowd started getting pulled in which was soon followed by the building as the roof was completely torn off now.

"Hmm, I figured it would have done more damage" said Zoro but soon received a slap behind his head.

"And that's the thing you're worried about!" said Tashigi in disbelief.

* * *

><p>~ The Carnival ~ (some time later)<p>

Although the sword pair were named the new champs, they didn't win anything as let's face it Zoro's attack destroyed the entire arena plus the prizes in the mess of the disaster.

But in other news the reigning champs were not only dethroned but dishonored as well as everyone now knew they had been cheating for the last five years as they had a blade hidden inside their foam bats.

Now at seeing the destruction the green swordsmen had caused no other game stands would allow him to play.

So now at this time in the evening Tashigi used the last minutes of her authority to get Zoro the ride the Ferris Wheel with her as they both sat on opposite ends looking out into the distance. "I guess my time is up huh?"

"Yes".

"I guess I have to leave you alone now don't I?"

"Yes".

Tashigi sighed a bit in disappointment, but then tried to be a bit more optimistic. "Uhh . . . . Thanks for winning all those stuffed animals for me".

Zoro looked to her as he gave a nod. "You're welcome".

The marine swordswomen looked out again. For whatever time she had left she might as well make it count as there were a few things still weighing on her. That is when her thoughts came back to what she was wondering earlier. "Zoro . . . ."

"Yeah?"

"If it's OK . . . . Can you tell me more about your friend? The one you said looked like me".

Zoro looked to her in silence as he then closed his eyes in contemplation of whether or not he should talk about it. But considering he started it all those years ago back in Logue Town, he figured he might as well finish it. "Her name . . . . was Kuina. She was the only daughter of my master, she was quite headstrong, ambitious, and my closest friend. Like me, she too wanted to become the greatest swordsmen in the world. But like you always spouted nonsense like 'because I'm a woman I can't do it'".

. . ." Tashigi's eyes widened at how blunt his statement was.

"I used to fight with her all the time. Two-thousand and one matches we had, but all of them I lost. Aside from Mihawk, she was the only person I could never defeat" as he then turned his gaze outside to gather himself.

The marine swordswomen was at this time speechless to what she was hearing.

Zoro then pulled Wado from his side as he then sat it on his lap. "This sword originally belonged to her. And it was upon this sword I swore to her that I would live both our dreams and become the best swordsmen there was".

But that was when Tashigi had to ask the only question most people could think of considering what she had just heard". . . . What happened to her?"

". . . . She died" as he soon placed Wado back with his other swords.

Tashigi looked wide eyed to this confession as it started to fall into place for her. Slowly as she started piecing this altogether, she was now beginning to understand why Zoro never wanted to fight her let alone kill her. "_Because I remind him so much of his friend. It's because if he defeated me he'd be dishonoring the memory her . . . ._", ". . . . I'm sorry".

"Hmm, why?"

". . . . I just felt it was appropriate for me to say that".

"Whatever" as Zoro then turned back to look out the window.

Tashigi then sensed as the atmosphere had just gotten a bit strained. But then looking away towards the outside, she closed her eyes in silent contemplation. She knew she had just touched some very sensitive nerves she should not have. But in acknowledging this, a certain idea then came to mind. "Then I'll be your new rival . . . ."

"Huh?" as Zoro turned about giving a somewhat dumbfounded expression.

"I know I can't ever replace Kuina, but I definitely won't ever give up till I defeat you! So until that time I swear I'll keep chasing after you till I take you down!"

The green swordsmen showed a mixture of reactions to her proclamation. First was silent shock to her promise, then immense irritation that she'll keep bothering him, but then finally a small smirk as he breathed out a sigh. "Heh, well you better get to work because you have quite a lot of catching up to do".

"You just wait and see Zoro! I'll definitely be making you eat your words!"

To be continued . . . .

* * *

><p>Author's notes: This concludes another chapter to which I hoped you all enjoyed.<p>

So I would like to thank you all for reading this fic and I further extend my gratitude if you can review it as well.


	5. Day 8

Two Weeks in Paradise

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of the characters associated with it.

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

><p>Day 8<p>

* * *

><p>In the early morning at the piers of the island, two sword users were hard at work sparring with each other as their swords clashed against one another.<p>

Tashigi was sweating profusely as her Shigure bashed against Zoro's Shusui. At this time she was working on improving her stamina as she attempted to extend the duration she can fight in a high speed battle. Although she said she would be Zoro's new rival, it didn't mean much if she wasn't even close enough to match him in skill and power. But after learning he was studying under Mihawk for the last two years, she sure did have a lot of catching up to do.

Zoro however still didn't break a sweat as he was fending off the marine swordswoman. Contrary to what Tashigi would think, she was making some really good progress with her training. Granted she may not have been physically strong, but her mind was really keen. Her skills were sharp and getting sharper. Just yesterday she was able to create her own version of his shi shi sonson which was something that took him close to the point of death to learn. But I guess in a way she was just reaping the rewards of his work.

Tashigi breathed out as she stabbed her blade into the ground to take a breather. "One of these days Zoro . . . . I am going to wipe that smirk off that face of yours . . . ."

The green swordsmen simply stood there proudly as he rested his blade on his shoulder. "Well you are still years away from doing that".

"We'll see about that . . . ."

Zoro smirked at this. He was enjoying this interaction as it was like the old days when he used to banter with Kuina all the time. However . . . . "_This isn't Kuina . . . ._", "That'll be enough for today's session".

Tashigi nodded as she soon sheathed her sword to which the pair then walked into town.

* * *

><p>~ Café ~ (late morning)<p>

The pair at this time was sitting together at a table as Zoro was calmly drinking his tea with Tashigi doing the same opposite to him.

" _. . . . What am I supposed to do now?_" she then thought. It was during these times that a very awkward silence would form between them. It wasn't like Zoro said or did anything rude. It's was just simply he was a man of few words. So it was during this time she was at a loss of what to do.

Zoro sat there silently as he continued to drink his tea. Simply he wasn't one for conversation and he wasn't going to change that now that he was in the company of someone.

Tashigi began to fidget a bit as the awkward atmosphere began to get to her. But unable to stand it much longer, she soon got up which caught the green swordsman's attention. "I'm going to take a walk. So try not to run off somewhere while I'm not looking".

"Yeah sure whatever . . . ."

The marine swordswoman then abruptly stood up as she began to wander off as she ventured outwards aimlessly without a particular destination in mind.

" _. . . . What the hell was I thinking . . . ._ " Tashigi was in a state of confusion as she was uncertain of what she was supposed to do now. Simply, "I shouldn't have said those things to him . . . ." For she understood quite clearly her place in the world as well as his as she was a marine officer and he was a pirate. It was her duty to bring him in as it was for the sake of justice. However Zoro wasn't a bad guy. Maybe guilty for being one of the cockiest arrogant men she has ever met. But deep down he was a good man to which now she found herself in a kind of conundrum of what was the right thing she was supposed to do. " . . . . What a mess I've found myself in".

"Yes her, I want her".

Tashigi immediately looked up as a voice caught her attention. She then looked to her side to see none other but a world noble whose white robes and bubble helmet were quite distinguishable. But the dragon hoof on his cape made it clear to who he was, "_a Tenryubito!_" He then pointed at her as his guards began to advance towards her.

"Yes, she'll do nicely. She'll be wife fifty-three and get rid of numbers twenty-two to twenty-six while you're at it".

"Yes sir" bowed the valet.

He then looked to his guards. "So take her along now" as his slaves then began carrying him back to his palace. Then turning to his valet, "and prepare my trip. I have to go see father now".

"Yes sir, your luggage has already been prepared as you'll be leaving immediately upon arrival".

"Wait! What are you doing?" as Tashigi stepped back from the guards trying to apprehend her.

"Orders".

Tashigi instinctively raised her arms to guard herself. But that's when her heart felt crushed as she remembered the most important thing that all marines were taught. "_The marines must always obey the world government . . . ._" to which simply the Tenryubito was the government. For as much as she wanted to pull her sword to defend herself, she couldn't as that would mean raising her sword against the system she swore to serve. She then looked down as a sense of despair began to overtake her. Was this where her dream would end? Were those years of hard work all for nothing? Her arms soon fell to her side in defeat as her internal conflict began to grow stronger.

"Good, the better you cooperate the better it will be for you" as now the two guards grabbed Tashigi's arms from both sides escorting her to the Tenryubito's palace.

Tashigi then looked around to see people pointing and whispering at her.

"Poor girl, forced to be a concubine".

"May she find peace for herself soon".

"Don't look; it'll only make things harder".

As she looked back, a single tear fell from her eye. With all the power and skill she had, this was one fight she could not win. As this was happening, her life began to flash before her as she began remembering all the people she had ever come to know and respect. Now at the very end of this list, an image of a particular green haired swordsmen appeared as his back was faced towards her. As the guards continued to drag her along, only a single thought came to mind. "_Zoro . . . ._"

* * *

><p>~ Café ~<p>

"Ahh, what the hell is taking her so long" as Zoro began to grow irritated as he was tapping his finger against the table. "She better not have gotten lost or something" to which some part of him knew was quite the ironic statement to make.

He then gave a sigh, "Well might as well go looking for her". Although he wasn't too interested in doing so, some part of him instinctively told him that he had too.

So walking around he figured he would run into her or perhaps even the other way around. But either way he was showing some initiative, so whatever right? So soon finding himself in a crowded area around the marketplace he looked back and forth not seeing anyone that closely resembled the marine swordswoman. But as he continued walking, something definitely caught his attention as he heard the talk of some civilians nearby.

"That poor girl" said one civilian. "She was taken by the son of that Tenryubito guy".

"Shh!" as the other civilian motioned for the others to be quiet. "If you speak against them we could be trialed for treason!"

"I know" then said another civilian. "But it's just too sad when you think about it".

Zoro slightly frowned at this, " _. . . . Scum they are_". He clearly remembered what he saw two years ago when that smug bastard Tenryubito openly shot an innocent man and took his fiancé. Just as bad, the prick tried to take a shot at him. To be rather fair, he would have taken his head then and there if some pink haired girl didn't stop him. But deciding to get back on task he continued to walk, but that's when he heard something that caught his attention.

"Poor girl, even though she was a marine she wasn't even spared the wrath and greed of the nobles".

"I just hope she doesn't think about fighting back. The last one who tried . . . . " as the civilian shivered at this. " . . . . It's just too horrible to say".

"What did you say?"

The group of civilians looked to see Zoro standing behind them as a scary aura was now beginning to emit from him. Some of them shriveled back at feeling his intense aura. "Was that girl with you? The marine girl?" the person stuttered trying to recompose themselves.

"Was she wearing glasses and had a sword with a green scabbard on her side?"

"Yes . . . . She was taken not too long ago by the Tenryubito . . . . I'm sorry for your loss . . . ."

Zoro's hand then gripped his sword as he was now unconsciously grinding his teeth as he felt like one of his blood vessels were going to explode in pure rage. "That stupid girl" as he looked. "She just had to get caught up in this mess!" He then turned back towards the civilians, "where do they live? I'm going to pay them a visit!"

"Are you insane! No one goes there without permission! And sure as hell we don't want to put our necks on the line like that!"

The green swordsmen shouldn't have been too surprised at that response. They've been living in fear for all this time of the world nobles. So he shouldn't be too surprised that he wasn't going to get anymore help then that. But upon looking around he instantly spotted one of the Tenryubito's guards as a very demonic smirk began to appear on his face. "I'll be right back . . . ."

"Wait sir! Where are you going?"

". . . . I'm going to go have a talk with that guy" as he then flicked one of his swords up.

* * *

><p>~ Tenryubito's palace ~<p>

"Let me out of here! I want out!" yelled Tashigi as she raddled the barred door she was behind. At this time, she was imprisoned in a very luxurious room along with many other women as she along with the many others were forced to wear some very embarrassing harem clothing. It took some time for Tashigi to collect herself from the emotional wreck she was in. But after talking to some of the girls, she learned that they were nothing more than average civilians to which like herself were forcibly taken off the streets to be the Tenryubito's play thing. Of course this created a direct contradiction between her beliefs and her orders. But no matter how anyone tried to spin it, "_this is wrong . . . . it doesn't matter if they are the world nobles. To take away a person's freedom like that . . . . it's just wrong . . . ._"

"You should stop that . . . ."

The marine swordswomen looked back as now a small group of woman approached her. "Aren't you all outraged by this? This isn't right. We shouldn't be forced to do this!"

"I saw what you were wearing earlier. You're a marine right?"

Tashigi was slightly shocked at their calm as she gave them a slight nod. ". . . . Yeah".

"Then you should know already that no one must ever disobey the world nobles especially the Tenryubito. For the last few girls who were here and tried suffered fates far more badly than death. So it's better to just stay quiet and obey them without question for the time being".

Tashigi looked slightly wide eyed as she then looked away scrunching her face as she squeezed her fists in frustration. It's true; she knew it was practically a law that no one must ever oppose the world nobles. But she never knew anything about them as she never had the opportunity to meet them before. As their name suggested, she honestly believed they would be noble people with a divine sense of justice and near saint like morals and patience. But upon meeting them in person, she could honestly say they were far worse than pirates. She never thought it was possible, but she now finally met people who were so callous and apathetic to the value of life. Hell even a pirate had certain lines they'd never cross. But these nobles . . . . after so many years of getting what they wanted, the power of their authority has now truly and completely corrupted them as now they were nothing more than wolves is sheep's clothing. ". . . . What am I supposed to do . . . ." as she soon held her face as she was still being plagued by contradictions.

"Hope . . . . Like most of us do that'll he'll get bored and let you go" to which some of the women could only nod sadly too.

Tashigi growled at this. "I didn't go through my entire life sitting on my hands waiting to be saved". She then looked around the room for something.

"What are you doing?"

The marine swordswomen then spotted a butter knife as she grabbed it off the table. Then moving her way in front of the barred door, she positioned the knife to her waist as if performing an iai.

"You can't be serious in filling your way out of here are you? Besides didn't you hear us? Any attempt of escape will result in punishment!"

Tashigi's eyes narrowed at this. "I didn't become a marine for this! I became a marine so I can serve justice and protect people like you! So as soon as I get through here, I'm freeing us from this place!"

"You're crazy! If we're caught there will be no telling what they'll do to us! Besides what do you plan to do? Clang against the bar annoying the guards until you get out?"

Tashigi closed her eyes as she focused herself. She knew what she was doing was going to go against the world nobles. However if she were to turn a blind eye to this and leave things as they were then she would forever lose the right to preach about justice to anyone and even more then that lose the right to tell Zoro what was right and wrong anymore. So _"to hell with the world nobles and to hell with the world government_", "I am a marine. It is my duty to protect people like you. Secondly . . . ." as she prepared the knife to her side, "I'm a swordswomen and what I do is cut!" to which with a swift swing of her knife cutting back and forth, the bar was cut out falling outwards. She then sheathed the knife to her waist as she slipped the blade to her waistband.

The women in the room look wide eyed to the unbelievable scene before them.

"What is she?"

"Is she some sort of super human?"

"Unbelievable! She cut through the metal bars like butter!"

Tashigi then looked back as she waved to them. "Let's go, your way to freedom is this way" as she proceeded out through the hole she made.

Some of the women looked at each other as they were uncertain to what they should do. Although a good number of them didn't want to go out of fear of failure. However as an old saying once said, 'it is better to die on your feet then live on your knees'. After a moment of silence and decision making, the escape was on the way as the women followed closely behind Tashigi from behind.

* * *

><p>~ Tenryubito's palace (outside) ~<p>

"So this is the place right?" asked Zoro.

"Yes, yes it is. Can you please let me go now?" the guard stuttered.

At this time the green swordsman was dragging the guard from his back plate or what was left of it as most of the armor he was wearing was shredded to hell as multiple cuts were apparent on the man. "Good, now it's time for you to go to sleep" as he then knocked the guard out cold.

Now standing at the front door, Zoro held his chin as he thought carefully about what he should do next. For in sometime soon, the rest of his crew was going to arrive on the island and the last thing he wanted to do was trouble them. If threatened or at the very least for their amusement, an admiral would be called to their side to fight off any threat that stood before the world nobles. Of course he didn't exactly care, he'd enjoy the chance to test his two years of training against an admiral level marine and in his confidence cut him down. However this would make leaving the island all that more troublesome to which his crew would definitely not ever let him hear the end of.

So that being the case, "_. . . . I better handle this discreetly_". He soon started to scale the side of the building as he started looking for an empty place for him to enter from. "Damn this troublesome". In all honesty he would have preferred to cut this building into pieces so he could simply walk right in look around by tilting his head up and down and just find Tashigi. But unfortunately he had to do this the hard way. So eventually climbing his way to the sixth floor, he spotted an open window to which he peaked inside to see no one occupying the room. So quietly, he jumped inside.

Zoro then looked back and forth to see no one in sight. "Well it's good to see I'll be able to go around more easily". But as he thought about it some more he had no idea where or even how he was supposed to locate Tashigi. So he figured he would just wonder around until something happed as let's face it, what could he really do in this situation?

As he walked, Zoro then turned the corner as his bulged in shock. There before him now was his greatest enemy. An enemy he had faced once before and had hoped he would never have to face again. There in front of him now was, ". . . . A long hallway of doors".

Out of all the challenges he had faced, this was one he had to face bravely. So walking to the first door he saw, "well might as well go for it" as he soon entered that door only to re-emerge from another door ten feet away. "Why the hell does this hallway look the same from where I came from?"

* * *

><p>~ Tenryubito's palace ~<p>

"All of you! Get back to your room or be prepared to be punished!"

"Ahhhh!" the marine cried out in war cry as she disappeared only to reappear again in front of the guard cutting him down.

The steel armor the guard wore was cut in half as a slash was apparent on his chest as he soon fell to the floor unconscious.

Tashigi breathed out as she had just finished off several guards who were in charge of guarding the Tenryubito's harem room. "Damn" as she looked down to her butter knife. For the eating utensil was very close to fracturing as it simply was not designed for cutting steel in half. After cutting down nine guards, the knife was already at its limit. "I need a real weapon . . . ."

"Tashigi-san, is everything OK?"

The marine swordswoman looked back to see a bunch women of various ages scared as they were looking to her for both hope and strength. She then squeezed her fist around her weapon. "_I shouldn't have made them come with me . . . ._" She promised to deliver them to freedom. But this was a huge promise she was making as she had to safely transport several people down several levels, out the front door, and several miles away from this place. She then shook her head. "Everything is fine, I just need to find a new weapon to fight with because this knife is about to wear out soon".

"Will this do?" as one of the girls handed her a new knife.

"Yes, that'll hold me for a while. But I need something more sustainable . . . ." but soon gave a strained chuckle as everyone of the girls pulled out something sharp ranging from a knitting needle to a carving knife. "Yeah . . . . those will do. Alright everyone" as she motioned them with her hands, "We'll move in groups of five. Stay close and stay quiet. If we do this we'll make it out of here alive" to which she then swiftly guided the way out.

* * *

><p>~ Tenryubito's palace ~<p>

"Why the hell does this hall look the same like the last one?" yelled Zoro as he soon picked out another door to walk through only to re-emerge out another door to the same hall. "Is this some sort of trick room or something?"

He then walked into another door only to come out another one into the same hall a few minutes later. "Ahhhhhhhh!"

* * *

><p>~ Tenryubito's palace ~<p>

"You've got to be kidding me" as Tashigi's eye began to twitch. In front of her now was a miniature army of the Tenryubito's guards who were adamant in getting in their way.

"Halt! Or else none of you will be spared the wrath of the sacred guards!"

The marine swordswoman grunted at this. "_With this many guards I'm going to have to beat them quickly_" as she took a peek back. "_If anyone of them gets by me these girls will get hurt_", "knife please" as one of the girls handed her the object she had on hand. Tashigi then went into guard stance as apparently she was armed with a spoon and a fork.

Some of guards laughed at this. "Take of look at this. Little missy here is going to beat us down with silverware" which caused the group to roar louder in laughter. This laughter would have continued as such until Tashigi disappeared only to reappear in front of the lead man ripping open his chest plate and defeating him with said fork and spoon.

The guards went wide eyed as the display of power. "What the hell was that?"

"Is she some kind of monster?"

"Get her! Get her now!"

Tashigi then faced the onslaught head on as she pushed everything she had to the max. Defeating just these heavy numbers by herself was going to be pretty amazing. But beating them with a spoon and fork that would be pretty damn spectacular.

"Now I got you!" as the guard jousted his spear at her.

Tashigi parried with her fork only for it to snap in half from the sheer difference in density between their weapons. Another guard then came at her to which it resulted in her spoon breaking as well.

"Now that she doesn't have any more weapons the rest will be easy pickings".

"Knifes!" she then yelled out to which the group then threw what they had to her to which Tashigi caught what they had on hand which this time was a carving knife and a knitting needle.

"We have to support Tashigi-san the best we can!"

"Are freedom is dependent on her!"

"Get in pairs of two! Throw her something new when she calls for it!"

For the girls were placing their faith in the marine swordswoman, and they were certain she would not betray the trust they had in her.

* * *

><p>~ Tenryubito's palace ~<p>

"Why do all these hallways look the same?" yelled out Zoro in frustration. For the green swordsman was at his breaking limit as he was an inch away from pulling his sword and cutting the place down. At this time he didn't care anymore about being discovered so long as he finally got himself out of the infinite maze he found himself in.

So then running down the hall picking another random door, he opened it to now find a room that was finally different from what he was running into. At this time, it appeared to be some sort of antique room as Zoro marveled at all the amazing things he was seeing, but more so the invaluable weapons namely swords that surrounded him as they were priceless artifacts throughout history.

But upon coming to a still open case, that's where he saw a familiar green scabbard as he then looked to the hand guard to which he instantly knew what it was. "Tashigi's katana, Shigure . . . ." Seeing the sword there only confirmed the marine swordswoman was somewhere in the palace. "She is going to want this back" as he then grabbed the sword placing the blade to his waist with the rest of his swords.

Then exiting the room he was still left with the same problem he started with. "How the hell do I leave this hallway?" But then looking down the halls, that's when he decided on a new approach. "Maybe I should try walking down that way and see where it takes me".

* * *

><p>~ Tenryubito's palace ~<p>

"She's weakening! It's time for our counterattack!"

Tashigi was breathing heavily as she was drenched in her own sweat. Parts of her cloths were damaged as her body had sustained minor cuts from being scraped by the guard's javelin jousts. Although she was better than them in every way, she was getting extremely exhausted.

She then looked to her current weapons. "_They're done for . . . . What am I going to do now?_" The armor cutting technique was designed to be used by a sword. Worse, this technique was causing her arms extreme stress from needing to improvise her fighting. "But I can't fail now! These people are depending on me to get them out of here!" But looking out at the army that still stood in her way, it almost seemed like there was no end to them. However, "I refuse to fail!" as she dropped her broken weapons. Then squeezing her hands into a fist, she charged in at the fastest speed her soru could take her as her fist collided with the guard closest to her. As the attack dented the guards helmet in flooring him, Tashigi cringed in pain as simply her fists had never mashed against steel before. As blood dripped from her hands, she refused to stop. She promised to free them and that was what she was going to do.

"She a monster!"

"What unbelievable strength!"

"Don't be afraid! Take her down now!"

The guards then started charging forward attempting to flank the marine swordswomen. However Tashigi continued to fight back valiantly. As this battle continued as such it brought hope to the women that Tashigi could still win.

But eventually, ". . . . !" as the pain had now become too overwhelming for Tashigi to handle. After knocking down twenty-three guards with her bare hands, "_. . . . I think I might have broken my knuckles_".

"Take her down now!" as five guards dog piled on top of her as they attempted to wrestle her into submission.

"You men, go detain the harem! Make sure they don't try to escape during the confusion!"

"No!" screamed Tashigi as she continued to fight back. However she was far too exhausted to do anything else as the weight of five of the guards plus there armor was too much for her to move. As her eyes looked back, the guards were easily subduing the women to the ground as they were now awaiting further orders from their leader.

The captain of the guards then approached Tashigi as he then knelt down to face her. "So is this the one who started the problem?"

"Yes sir, this is the one that started the revolt" as the guard pulled Tashigi's head up by her hair to face the captain.

The captain of the guards smirked within his helmet as he roughly grabbed the now captured marine swordswomen by the chin. "For this one's misbehavior, we'll definitely make sure to show her why she should never oppose the Tenryubito let alone there guards. Make certain the rest of the harem is watching so that they learn to never do this again".

Tashigi growled at this, but soon shut her eyes as the pain of failure began to settle in. "_Damn it! . . . . I still am not strong enough to do anything to save anyone!_"

"Ittoryu . . . ."

Her eyes then snapped open as she instantly recognized whose voice that was, "Zoro?"

* * *

><p>~ Tenryubito's palace ~<p>

"Where the hell am I now?" asked Zoro as he was still trying to gain his bearings. So then running down another hall he almost jumped back in surprise to what was in front of him. "Why are there so many guards in this hallway?" For a moment Zoro looked at the scene as none of the guards appeared to know he was there. A strange smirk then formed as he reached for Shusui. "Well if they are going to all be here in one place . . . ." as he cocked his arm back. "Ittoryu . . . ."

At hearing the familiar words and determining where he was, Tashigi had a good idea what Zoro was about to do. "Everyone! Get down!" she yelled out to the women as she soon forced her head down to take cover.

"Sanjuroku pound ho!" to which a circular compressed force of wind shot out hitting everyone within range as all the guards were hit and sent flying to the end of the hall on the other side.

Tashigi soon peaked up to see that she was no longer bounded. Then looking back she saw the group she was leading now getting up as the guards that were detaining them were also blown away.

"Oi, how can you let something as stupid as this happen?"

The marine swordswomen was almost ecstatic to see Zoro as he had just saved them from a terrible fate. But her lips immediately flipped to a scowl as she recalled the matter of the fact that this was Zoro she was talking about. She then got up slowly as he was sheathing his sword. "Well excuse me for not having monstrous strength that can rip steel apart with my bare hands!"

Zoro growled at this as he was now face to face with her. "Not that you idiot! How can you let the Tenryubito take you like that huh? Where was that pride you bolstered so much before?"

Tashigi looked away briefly before looking back to him. "That's complicated, but what do you think you're doing? Breaking and entering into a world noble's house like that? What were you thinking?"

"Ehh! Is that how you act towards someone that just saved you?"

Tashigi growled at this as she was now right in his face. "Fine! Thank you for your help!"

"You're welcome!" he then shot back.

"But if we weren't on the ground, you could have injured one of us you know!"

". . . .Us?" Zoro then looked pass Tashigi to see a group of women whom seem to have been gossiping amongst themselves as they were watching them quarrel. But then one of his eyebrows rose at noticing what they were wearing. Then looking back to Tashigi, "by the way . . . . why are you wearing that?"

"Ehh?" She looked to herself as she immediately covered her chest area with her arms. Then noticing Zoro was still looking at her, "stop looking already!"

"What? Why are you acting strange?"

"Just stop looking already!" But unknowingly as she attempted to keep her front covered, the stress it caused on her outfit was severe. Her current cloths was not something people would normally fight in. Plus with the addition to the damage it took from her fight earlier, it was already in pretty poor condition. As she continued to hug her front tighter, that's when it happened. "Ehh?" as the back straps that kept her top on then suddenly popped open. Tashigi's eye then twitched as she was now about to cry in mortification. "Why me . . . ." as she soon slid to the floor in defeat.

The green swordsman was taken aback by this as he was speechless to what he was supposed to say or even do. But he then gave a cough, "_focus . . . . focus . . . . this is no way a swordsman should behave_". Zoro then removed his red sash and green coat as he promptly handed it to Tashigi. "You're a swordswomen aren't you?" as he then looked away trying to avoid the awkwardness. "Quickly put this on so we can get going".

Tashigi slowly nodded at this as she took the coat putting it on as she tied the sash around herself, "_his coat . . . . it even smells like steel . . . ._" She then stood up but cringed as she looked to her hands as they were still bleeding pretty badly.

Zoro took note of this as he then ripped some cloth from the window curtains to tie around her hands. "You should take it easy for now and let me handle things. If you push anymore then this you'll never be able to use your hands again".

Tashigi nodded to this. As much as she disliked playing the role of the helpless maiden, she had to abide as her hands were in rough condition to which if she pushed them any harder she would never be able to lift a sword again.

"You might also want this back" as he handed Shigure back to her.

Tashigi smiled fondly at this. ". . . . Thank you Zoro . . . . For returning Shigure to me . . . ."

Zoro then gave a sharp exhale before turning about. "Let's get going then" to which with that everyone was about to get moving.

"Uhh, I think you better let me lead".

"Huh? What for?"

Tashigi gave a strained chuckle to this. "_I can't tell Zoro it's because of his lousy sense of direction_" to which she then got a good excuse in mind. "Because . . . . I need you to watch the back so no one tries to get the jump on us from behind".

The green swordsman gave a slight frown to this. "Fine whatever".

And with that the group was now on the move. But then after some walking . . . .

"Tashigi-san . . . ."

"Yeah, what is it?"

"That person there . . . . Isn't he the wanted straw hat guy known as pirate hunter Zoro who is the first mate to the straw hat captain Luffy?"

"Yeah . . . ." as Tashigi now had a vague sense where this conversation was heading.

"But you're a marine, why would a pirate like him come for you?"

"That's complicated . . . ." for truthfully she didn't really know why Zoro would come for her. I mean, it wasn't like they were friends or anything. It wasn't like he owed her anything either. So then why?

Another of the girls then looked back giving a slight giggle as she then looked back to Tashigi. "So is he like your boyfriend or something?"

"What?" she almost shouted as her face turned beet red at the question. But then she instantly slapped her mouth shut from her outburst.

"Well . . . . It's the only reason I can think of to why someone like him would come for you" to which some of the other ladies who were listening nodded too as well. "But you have to admit" giving a slight giggle, "that it's really romantic don't you think?"

"Romantic?" Tashigi then stuttered still a bit red from before.

"Yeah, a pirate and marine together like this. A forbidden union between two sworn enemies of the world. Although there is this barrier, you two still came together regardless of the trials that you must face. Oh, it's just too much" as she along with some of the girls gave a low girlish squeal to this.

The marine swordswoman can only give a large comedic sweat drop to this. "_How did they come up with such a ridiculous idea on their own?_"

Another woman took a look back before looking forward again. "Plus Tashigi-san landed herself quite the catch don't you think?" which some of the women gave nods too while giving another girlish squeal.

"He just gives off the definition of manly".

"Yeah, plus his personality seems to be the strong stoic loner type. A real bad boy. How cool!"

"If I had a man like that then I would . . . ."

"Enough!" then injected Tashigi sharply.

"Oh, sorry Tashigi-san. We kind of let our minds wander off like that".

The marine swordswoman shook her head at this. However since they were on the topic, the coat she was wearing was definitely oversized for her to which she had to roll up the sleeves just too properly fit in them. Just taking a look back, Zoro was diligently monitoring the back of the group to make certain they didn't get ambushed. But looking at him now, he was shirtless as he wore his usual green hakama around his waist with his dark green pants followed by his usual trademark dark green bandana around his arm.

It was true to what some of the women said as Zoro was indeed a fine male specimen. His years of swordsmanship had definitely paid off by giving him a very well toned and defined body. Plus the scars that showed from the many battles he had only exemplified his rugged manliness. In addition to his lone wolf type persona, it definitely emitted that of a cool aura about him.

"_What the hell am I thinking?_" as Tashigi had now just caught herself ogling the man she swore to defeat. She immediately straightened her sight forward as she was now blushing from her previous thoughts. "_Why did they have to make me so damn self-conscious of him now?_"

She immediately shook her head as she slapped her cheeks to focus herself. "_I need to stay calm and get us out of here. So push all this nonsense aside for another time_" or at least that's what she wanted to do. However thoughts were hard to terminate as it had this habit of lingering.

So getting back on task Tashigi quickly navigated their way down. However, "_something doesn't seem right. Things are just too quiet . . . ._" So finally arriving on the main lobby, the group was now only a few feet away from their freedom. But then taking a step forward, that's when she felt it.

"You feel it too don't you?" asked Zoro as he stood next to Tashigi as the swordswomen squeezed her blade as confirmation that she did.

"_So much killing intent . . . . completely surrounding us . . . ._"

"You can come out now" exclaimed Zoro. "Your killing intent is strong enough to make the air reek around us".

Then from all around them guards began appearing from all over as some stepped out from the pillars, other from doors, and even some from the ceiling.

"You've had your way long enough".

"You won't get pass the sacred guards!"

"Our masters won't forgive us if we were to just let you go".

"Who is the one responsible for this?"

Just as Tashigi was about to speak. "It was me; you've got a problem with that?"

"Zoro . . . ." as she looked to him.

"Hey! Isn't that guy the pirate hunter Zoro?"

"There's no way we can beat someone like him!"

"Do not falter men. If we work together we can beat him! Remember we are the Tenryubito's guards! There is no way we can lose!"

"Yes sir!" as their morale jumped as they took arms.

"Annoyances" as Zoro took out his second sword. He then looked to Tashigi, "take everyone and escape now. I'll the hold line on my own".

"But I can't let you do this! It's my responsibility that this happened!"

"Just go!" he half shouted. "You're a marine right? So you have a responsibility to protect these people. So get to it!"

"But . . . ."

"I'm just a pirate" continued Zoro. "I just do whatever I feel like doing".

Tashigi looked away at this as her eyes narrowed to the decision she had to make. She then exhaled as she faced the group. "This way! Out this door will lead to your freedom!" as she dashed towards the door. Using her soru, she kicked any guards that were in her way as she forced open a path towards the door. Finally outside all the women ran by her as they each thanked her for her endeavors.

"Thank you!"

"I'm free!"

"Thank you so much Tashigi-san!"

Upon the last one leaving Tashigi contemplated what she should do. Although she knew Zoro was plenty strong to take care of himself, it wouldn't be right if she just left him behind like that. The marine swordswomen then looked back towards the palace, "Zoro . . . ." But she didn't need to second guess herself on what she had to do. As she ran back towards the palace, she quickly entered to see a mess of bodies littered all over the place. She then gave a strained laugh, "what a mess he made". So deciding to follow the path of destruction and carnage, Tashigi quickly found herself climbing up several floors to which the sound of clanging metal started to get louder and louder.

"This way! The forward line needs reinforcements!"

"Jeez, what kind of monster is he to take down this many men".

"All we need to know is that he won't be leaving this place alive".

Tashigi then took note of where they were going as she followed the noise. After climbing a few more floors that's when she found herself in what looked like ballroom of sorts with Zoro in the middle of the dance floor with all the guards wanting to be his partner at the same time.

"Damn these guys are being such a pest" as Zoro had just cut down his nth enemy. "Is there any end to this?"

"Zoro!"

"What?" and from the entrance to the room, Tashigi jumped onto one of the guards shoulders as she started to run to him using the guards as she went as stepping stones. Soon enough she was by his side back to back with him. "What are you doing here? You were supposed to escape!"

"I couldn't just leave you here to fight alone. I must take responsibility for this mess as well".

"But your hands!"

"Let me worry about that" said Tashigi as she narrowed her eyes. "I'm not some delicate flower that needs taking care of. I'll have you know that I can fight my own battles because I'm not only a marine but also a proud swordswomen who will not be looked down upon" as she drew her sword.

Zoro gave a slight smirk to this, "Do as you wish then" to which the pair then started fighting back.

Of course the plan wasn't to beat all of them as that would simply be foolish as the task would be too energy draining and time consuming. Although Zoro preferred the former, Tashigi had a 'better' plan which led them to the roof of the palace which was still several floors up.

But after some time they eventually arrived on the roof.

"So what's the plan now? We've got nowhere to go!"

"Just trust me on this OK" she then looked to see exactly what she was hoping to see. "I need you to use your tatsumaki technique, and try to dial it down as much as possible".

"What? How is that supposed to help?"

"Just do it!" as she then cut down another guard.

Zoro sheathed his swords as he prepared his stance as this was the weakest form of this technique. So controlling his strength the best he could, he made a quick spin of wind as a small hurricane formed. As the wind blew, Tashigi's plan was coming together. "What's that?" Nearby, small bubbles were floating to them as they began to center around the eye of Zoro's technique. Almost instantly a large bubble just enough for two began to form.

"Perfect, now we just have to make our escape".

"You can't be serious!"

"Do you have a better plan? Wait, don't answer that". She then saw as the bubble was beginning to descend towards them as it was starting to drift away. "We have to go now before it's out of jumping distance".

Just waiting for the last moment, the pair jumped into the bubble as it now started to move away from the palace.

"Don't let them get away!"

"Use your javelins men! Pop there bubble!"

"Make them fall to their death!"

"Is this part of the plan too?" asked Zoro as he was now seeing the great flaw of this as they were hanging defenselessly in mid-air without a way to actually defend themselves.

"I never said this was a perfect plan did I? But the bubble density should be strong enough not to pop immediately. We just need to be close enough to the ground to make our getaway". Just as she thought the bubble was holding partly from their enemy's lousy aim and thankfully due to their weapons harmlessly passing through their bubble which was not too much trouble to dodge.

"This is getting annoying" as Zoro didn't like anyone taking cheap shots at him.

"Just bare with it" as Tashigi was getting peeved as well.

After some time they were getting closer to the ground. However they were descending too quickly as each time their bubble was punctured air would escape from it shrinking the surface area lessening the space they had to move to which this was now becoming problematic.

"Watch where hands are!"

"Shut up! The bubble is getting smaller so it can't be helped" then seeing an incoming javelin he instinctively hugged Tashigi close to move them both.

"Your hands!" she growled. "Hey watch out!" as she then pulled Zoro towards her.

At this time the space was getting tighter as they were running out of room to move which was causing the pair to sweat a bit as they were still a bit too high to land safely to the ground below.

"This is our chance men! Make them fall to their deaths!"

"Keep throwing!"

"In hindsight, this might have not been the best idea" said Tashigi.

Zoro's face scrunched as he didn't like how close this was getting. "_Just a little more. Just a little more and I can land this_". Then turning his head, he looked up to see an incoming javelin pierce the bubble and coming right for Tashigi. But pushing her back a little was enough for her to avoid it. But that's when he felt his heart chill.

"Zoro!" upon moving aside, the javelin pierced the base of where she stood. Due to her feet being too close, the marine swordswomen slipped through it as she was beginning to fall through.

In that instantaneous moment, it felt like Zoro's life flashed before his eyes as his memories focused on a particular memory in his childhood. As he turned to watch Tashigi falling to her death, he saw it happening to Kuina at that same time. In that moment, he saw her reaching for help but no one there to catch her in time as she started to drift further and further away. "_But I'm here now!_" as he grabbed Tashigi's wrist as the bubble closed around his arm.

The marine swordswomen tried her best not to struggle as she looked down to see how high she was. "_One of those times I really should have tried to master geppo_". She then looked up to see Zoro laying against the bubble as he was one handedly parrying the javelins still flying at them. "Just let me go! You can still save yourself!"

Zoro simply kept silent at this as he still continued what he was doing.

"Just drop me already!"

". . . ."

"Don't be stubborn. There is no point in dying like this!"

"You moron!" Zoro then shouted which caught Tashigi by surprise. "I'm not going to drop you!" as he gave a bit of a growl. "What the hell was the point in me coming for you then? Why the hell would I go through this much trouble in the first place huh?"

"Zoro . . . ."

The green swordsman clenched his teeth as he looked at the incoming weapons. "This has to be close enough". So drawing his sword, he popped the bubble which sent both of them falling to the ground below. Zoro quickly pulled Tashigi to himself as he held her up bride style. "Hold on!" So focusing all the muscles in his legs, he braced himself for impact. Just timing his movements till the last moment he landed on the ground creating an impact crater as he was down now upon one knee.

"Are you OK?" Tashigi asked worriedly.

"I'm fine! Let's get out of here!" as the pair then made their swift escape from the army of guards that chased after them.

* * *

><p>~ Sabaody Archipelago's Island ~ (several hours lately)<p>

"It looks like we're safe now" Tashigi breathed out as she was sweating from all the running she was doing.

"I still think we should have cut them down" replied Zoro as he was in an equal state to his companion.

After being chased for a while the pair managed to lose the guards by getting lost in a crowd as they were now taking refuge in some trees.

"Can't you solve anything that doesn't result to violence" as she then gave a peeved expression while jamming her finger into his arm.

"It's a lot less troublesome then just running away" as they both started to glare at each other. But soon they both gave it up as they were both far too tired to care.

But then after some time, "hey Zoro . . . ." as Tashigi started to lean on his shoulder a bit to her embarrassment.

"Yeah?" as he calmed himself.

"Thanks for coming for me".

Zoro looked to her before looking straight again showing a bit of a smirk. "You're welcome".

Tashigi soon relaxed herself as there was just so much that had happened to her today. "_Pirates, marines, nobles, good, evil . . . ._ " as she gave a soft sigh. "_All of them . . . . just words_". Although it took an experience like this to understand, it wasn't the roles we played in the world that defined who we are but its people. For the world wasn't as black and white as she once naively believed. However her and Zoro's place in the world was still that of a conundrum that required much thought. But she had time. This was a problem she was willing to take the time to understand.

To be continued . . . .

* * *

><p>Author's notes: Well the two weeks are almost up as soon Zoro is going to be off on his journey to mermaid island with his crew with Tashigi going off to do what marines do . . . . I guess.<p>

Anyways I hoped everyone enjoyed what they read.

So I would like to thank you all for reading this fic and I further extend my gratitude if you can review it as well.


	6. Day 13

Two Weeks in Paradise

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of the characters associated with it.

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

><p>Day 13<p>

* * *

><p>"Zoro . . . . You can't . . . ." Tashigi stuttered as the green swordsman reached down tugging the red sash that kept his green coat on her. "I haven't prepared myself for something like this . . . ."<p>

"Are you still going on about that?" he asked in a deeper tone. "You don't need to be afraid" as he started to pull harder on the red sash.

Tashigi then began to turn red in embarrassment as she placed her hand over his to stop him. "But here of all places . . . . . What will people think?"

"Just relax" Zoro then said slowly as he continued to peel his coat off her slowly attempting to get her to calm down. "You'll be fine".

Tashigi's expression then started to shrivel as she tried not to get embarrassed. But with what was about to happen, her heart felt like it was about to leap out of her chest as Zoro was beginning to peal the coat back revealing more of her bare skin. Slowly as he did, she removed her hand allowing him to continue. "Just please . . . . Be gentle".

Zoro gave a sigh to this. "Alright already, you've been wearing my coat for two days now and I want it back" as he pulled it off her sending her to a spin as he then slipped back into his coat retying his sash. "Besides, what's wrong with your current cloths?"

"Have you looked at me!" as Tashigi gave a slight growl. "These cloths are . . . . are . . . . are . . . ." as her voice started to fade bit by bit as she started to turn red again.

"Feminine?" Zoro said bluntly as he was assuming that was the word she was looking for.

The marine swordswoman could only frown at this as she nodded. After escaping the Tenryubito's palace and waiting out a few days for things to cool down, she really wanted to get a change of cloths as frankly the harem clothing she was forced to wear felt rather disgusting against her skin. But considering she couldn't go back to the palace to get her old cloths nor did she or Zoro have any money to buy new ones, there options were rather limited to what they could get.

"What are you complaining about?" complained Perona. "I picked out the outfit myself. If I do say so I think it suits you rather nicely".

Zoro soon came walking out of the dressing room pulling a very embarrassed Tashigi along as she was turning redder by the minute to what she was forced to wear. The marine swordswomen at this time was wearing a sexy black Goth themed yukata with knee high socks and a skull hair piece to follow. But then considering her other choices, this was the best alternative she could hope for. "Couldn't we have chosen another store?" Tashigi squeaked. "This yukata . . . . It shows way too much leg". She now started to look down in embarrassment as she tried to cover herself.

"Hey!" Perona then accused. "Haven't you ever heard the saying that 'the dog should never bite the hand that feeds it' huh? You people hound me down, haggle me for money for new cloths. Seeing that I paid for your outfit from my own pockets, I think I get to have a say to what you wear!"

"But there were other stores . . . ."

"Well I think it's a fashion improvement!" Perona then exclaimed. "Besides I think moss head over here agrees".

Zoro opened his eyes as he blankly looked her up and down which caused Tashigi to flinch a bit nervously. He then closed his eyes after scanning her. "You look fine".

Tashigi could only continue to look away as her arms were stretched down unconsciously squeezing the frills of her outfit.

"Good" said Perona. "Now that this is settled I don't want to be bothered again".

"Oi, thanks for the loan".

"Just remember you owe me later for this moss head" as the ghost girl soon departed on her own way.

* * *

><p>~ Marketplace ~ (sometime later)<p>

"Do I have to keep wearing this?"

Zoro gave a sigh to this. "Would you stop acting like that? It's rather unbecoming of a practitioner of the sword".

"Well you're not the one who has to wear something like this!" as Tashigi was holding her Shigure while also trying to keep the revealing parts of her outfit closed as she walked. "This is just so embarrassing!"

The green swordsman could only remain silent at this. Tashigi was indeed quite the tomboy if wearing her current outfit was already too much for her. Zoro didn't really know much about girls or cloths. But the way he saw it, his crewmate Nami and Robin didn't have too much trouble fighting while being fashionable in their own way. " _. . . . But I'll never understand girls and their cloths_". But then looking to Tashigi's current dilemma, he could only give another sigh. "Give me your sword" to which she slowly complied too. "Now turn around" to which she slowly once again complied. Then undoing the strings to Shigure's scabbard, Zoro tied the blade to Tashigi's back waist as it now stood horizontally to her. "There, it won't get in your way now when you're walking in that outfit".

". . . . Thanks". Tashigi then reached into her robes to reveal her somewhat fractured glasses. "I think I'm going to need a new pair" to which Zoro soon took out from her hands.

"I'll get you a new prescription. So just wait here and try to stay out of trouble and I'll try to be back as soon as I can" as he then turned to leave.

"But Zoro . . . ." but it was too late as he was already gone. "I can't see where I'm going now . . . ." Although her sight was shot, her hearing was clear as it didn't take much deduction to know that she was getting looks.

"Hey, who is that sexy lady?"

"Wow she's hot!"

"Hey, do you think she's single?"

"I need to get out of here" as Tashigi soon quickly exited the area.

* * *

><p>~ Marketplace ~ (sometime later)<p>

Now as Tashigi continued to wander, she had more important concerns that dwelled in her mind. The fact was that she had just defied the Tenryubito which would normally be a really bad thing for her. However there wasn't really anything on her that would indicate her identity not to mention she didn't leave a name for anyone to pin a face too. Although she felt bad that Zoro was implicated in this mess for just doing the right thing. All the green swordsman would do was shrug as he frankly didn't care if his bounty went up or not as he considered what he did to be rather trivial. In a way she felt guilty yet thankful that Zoro took responsibility for the mess meaning that no finger would be pointed at her.

Tashigi then cringed in pain as she looked to her hands which were being covered in Goth gloves. Underneath them were bandages as her knuckles did take quite a beating from what happened two days prior. "But I have no regrets . . . . I did the right thing and that's all that matters".

"Excuse me, but are you feeling alright?"

The marine swordswomen looked down to where the voice was coming from, but couldn't really see who it was due to her blurry vision. But from what she could tell, it was someone short with a pinkish colored cap with sides of blue on it. "It's nothing serious . . . . My hands just suffered some minor injuries is all . . . ." Tashigi was hesitant to give any information to anyone when in concerned the Tenryubito incident.

"No such thing" said Chopper. "If you don't get a better look at your hands they could get infected" as the humanoid reindeer waved his hooves at this. "So please let me take a look at your hands" to which he saw the pale lady give him an awkward look. "Don't worry I'm a doctor".

Tashigi rubbed her knuckles as she slowly removed her gloves. "Well they have been aching as of late" as she knelt down handing her hand to him.

Chopper closely looked at her hands as he poked at them a bit. "They don't look too bad, but there is a bit of an infection on them". He then reached back into his backpack to take out a bottle. "Here, this cream should help you heal better as well as take care of the pain" as he started to apply the ointment.

At feeling her hands becoming better, "thank you doctor-san" Tashigi smiled. "I wouldn't have known what to do without you".

"Oh shut up you jerk!" Chopper then exclaimed happily as he continued to rub the cream on.

Tashigi gave a choked laugh at this.

"By the way, you're a sword user aren't you?"

"Huh? How did you know that?"

"It's from the calluses on your hands. It shows definite signs that you've been practicing with weapons for a very long time".

"But how did you know it was a sword?" she then asked quizzically.

"It's because of the sword to your waist". This made the marine swordswomen give a strained chuckle as it was a well due kind of fact. "But . . . ." as Chopper then thought about his response carefully, "_our crew is supposed to be gathering together soon. So it would be best to limit how much people would know about us_". "Well" he slurred, "I have a friend who is a sword user. So it was easy for me to tell what kind of weapon you use by looking at the callus orientation of your hand".

Tashigi gave a small smile to this. "That's nice and by the tone of your voice you must think very fondly of him".

"I do" Chopper then chimed. "He is one of the bravest, strongest, and caring people I know right next to my other friends".

"He sounds like a wonderful guy. I hope I'll get a chance to meet him".

"I don't really think so because we'll be having our reunion soon to which we'll be departing soon after".

"I see".

Chopper then re-bandaged her hands as Tashigi put her gloves back on. "Thank you for your help doctor-san, and I hope your reunion goes well".

"You're welcome, and I hope to see you again" to which with that the two gave a polite bow to each other before going there own way.

"_Strange_" Chopper then thought. "_She had the smell of steel on her. Just like Zoro does . . . . Ehh, probably I'm just thinking too much into it_".

* * *

><p>~ Marketplace ~ (sometime later)<p>

"Wow look at that bombshell" is what she heard as she continued to walk. As much as she would have liked to block it out, being hit on and commented like this was rather new to her. Physically she never really gave her appearance much thought as most of the time she was concerned with just sharpening her sword skill. But at this time she was somewhat surrounded by a couple of guys as they constantly bombarded her with compliments and questions if she were single or not. "_I don't know what to do!_"

"She's with me" to which Tashigi felt a hand on hers as she soon felt herself running with someone for quite a distance before they soon came to a stop.

Then taking a moment to catch her breath, Tashigi looked up to see that the person who pulled her away was obviously male and had a peculiarly very long nose from what she could make out. However she was thankful that someone pulled her out of that mess. "Thank you for your help sir. I didn't know what I was going to do if I was left in that situation for much longer".

"You looked like you were in trouble and it was the right thing for a man to do" Usopp proudly smiled too flexing his muscles at this.

The marine swordswomen couldn't tell what he was doing. But as far as she could tell, "_just smile and nod, smile and nod_".

The pirate sniper then looked to her. "So do you need any help with anything else? I was just on my way to do some shopping before my friends all meet up with each other again".

"No it's alright; I don't want to take up any more of your time. But thank you once again for your help" as she gave a polite bow to him.

"Aww, your welcome" said Usopp as he stumbled to bow back given the unusual formalities.

"Alright then, I hope everything goes well for you" to which they both parted ways.

* * *

><p>~ Piers ~ (around the afternoon)<p>

Now after so much walking Tashigi was getting a bit tired at how many weird looks she was getting. But overall she was getting tired due to the humid climate she was in to which her cloths didn't do a real good job at dispelling heat. So she figured she could go to the piers where she could feel the cool wind around her to chill out and if possible to get a drink. But, "I don't have money . . . ."

"Oi! Miss, you look like you're going to pass out from just standing there! You want to take a break?

Tashigi's eyes immediately refocused to see who said that. Upon looking, it appeared to have come from someone with a kind of square like looking frame. Although she was wary of his offer, she looked to the ship he was standing on which appeared be in warm colors to which in addition she didn't see any jolly roger. "_So this isn't a pirate ship. So it should be alright_". "Thank you for your offer sir".

"Super!" as Franky began setting up a lawn chair with an umbrella. But then taking a second look to the pale girl, "have we met before?"

The marine swordswomen narrowed her eyes as she tried to focus her vision of him. "Not . . . . That I can tell . . . ." She then spotted her seat as she soon sat down.

Franky then shrugged at this. "Well OK, so would you like a drink?"

"That would be rather kind of you!" Tashigi glee as she was dying to quench her thirst with something.

The cybernetic shipwright left only to return a moment later with a small auburn colored bottle. "I'm afraid all I have in the fridge is cola. So if you don't mind . . . ." but before he received a response, the pale girl had already taken the bottle and was beginning to chug it down. "Wow girlie, you're as good as me when it comes to chugging cola oww!" as Franky slammed his forearms together creating his star symbol. He then took his seat on the grass deck next to her as they were both looking out to the ocean.

"I feel so much better now". As Tashigi relaxed into her chair, she felt ethereal as the cool wind blew by her as the warm sun glowed from above. "This is such a nice ship. I've never seen a ship with a lawn for a deck before".

"Yeah, one of my crewmates was growing mikan orange trees and she needed a place to grow them. So I designed the deck for the purpose of growing plants and gardening if need be".

"That's nice of you and incredible that you designed such an amazing ship".

"Well it wasn't just me. Some of the best shipwrights in the world helped build this ship as it was done in four days".

"Incredible" as Tashigi was quite impressed with everything that she just heard. But now noticing the squishy ground below her, Tashigi soon removed her shoes to feel a gel like substance underneath her feet. "Is this ship coated?"

"Yep, my crew is meeting up soon as we will be shortly beginning our trip to Fishman Island. This will actually be out reunion since we were forced to part all those years ago".

Tashigi gave a soft smile to this. "Then I hope your reunion goes well". She then looked to the sky to see the sun had moved since the time she came to rest on the ship. "Well I better get going. I promised to meet up with someone soon". Tashigi got up to leave, but then stopped as she turned towards Franky. "Umm, by the way . . . . You wouldn't happen to know where I can make some quick cash do you?"

"Well I can give you some money if you need some".

"No, it's alright. I shouldn't be asking a stranger for money anyways" as she waved her hand to this. "It's just . . . ." as she thought about how to word her statement, ". . . . I need something for myself that I really need rather badly at the moment".

Franky looked to her quizzically but decided not to question what the item was. He then thought about it for a moment. "Well the fastest form of money making is either one of two things. The first being gambling . . . ."

"And then the second option?"

"Well stealing of course" to which the cybernetic shipwright could tell from Tashigi's face that it was absolutely not an option.

"But then what am I supposed to do? I don't know how to gamble!"

"Are you good at that sword?" pointing to the blade she had to her back.

"Well . . . . I at least want to think I am . . . ." answered Tashigi in the most modest way she could.

"As you should know, there are a bunch of nobles on this island who are crazy about the idea of dueling to which participants wager something to which the winner gets all". Then relaxing back in his seat, "so if you're confident in your swordsmanship then go for it, but I will warn you that they are nobles so expect them to try and cheat".

Tashigi thought critically about this. "_. . . . Anything is worth getting out of this embarrassing outfit_". "It's OK, I'll be alright. So thank you for your hospitality" she then said as she gave a polite bow before leaving.

"Super!" As she exited the ship, Franky got up as well. "I need a drink now".

* * *

><p>~ Carnival grounds ~ (mid-afternoon)<p>

"But what am I supposed to do?" as Tashigi was talking to herself. "I don't know where to go or even how to ask for such a thing". But then without realizing it, she ended up bumping into someone which caused her to recoil a bit as she had to rub her head. "_What is this person made of?_", "Sorry for bumping into you like that. My mind was currently somewhere else at the moment". But now looking up, all she could tell was that this person was very tall, beyond pale, and seemed to have a rather noticeable afro for hair.

"Yo ho ho" Brook somewhat laughed. "It's alright; all you did was just bump into my back . . . . wait, I don't really have a back!" to which he laughed again.

"_What an odd sense of humor . . . ._" to which she shook her head to refocus herself. "By the way, do you know if there is like some sort of special dueling grounds around here?"

"Yes actually" as he pointed in a said direction. "You can find the dueling grounds over there. You can't miss it as you'll see a bunch of people fighting with swords when you get there".

"Oh thank you" as Tashigi gave him a bow. "How can I repay your kindness?"

The skeleton musician then got face to face with her. "Can I see your panties?"

The marine swordswoman took a moment to absorb his request. At acknowledging what he had to say, Tashigi started to turn red in both embarrassment and rage to what was requested of her. "You Pervert!" as she kicked him in the head before leaving.

But if she decided to stay long enough to look, she would have seen that she had knocked his block off, quite literally. As Brook stood up headless, his yomi yomi no mi started to kick in as his soul started to reattach his head back to his spine. "Wow what a blast and I think I got to see a bit of her panties. Well I better get back to preparing my concert yo ho ho!"

* * *

><p>~ Dueling grounds ~ (mid-afternoon)<p>

Now in the area, Tashigi was surprised to see how many duels were going on in the miniature arenas as most of the duels were between the nobles. Just taking a few minutes to look, hardly anyone else participated to which she could only assume either the competition was tough or it was as the square guy said that the nobles really do cheat. But looking at the time, she really couldn't afford to waste anymore as Zoro would be returning with her glasses and the last thing she needed was him to wander off trying to find her to which that would be another headache altogether to deal with.

"But how am I supposed to enter this competition? Where do I even begin?" But that's when she bumped into someone yet again for the second time that day by accident. "I'm so sorry. I was in a bit of a rush and I didn't know where I was going". As Tashigi looked to the person she bumped into, it was a woman with brown colored skin with sunglasses on her forehead keeping her hair back.

Robin looked to her as she instantly recognized who the marine swordswomen was. But for the simple exchange they had, she knew that Tashigi didn't know who she was. "_It's probably due to her glasses_". But then giving a quick thought to it, "_Let us see where this goes_". "It's quite alright" she smiled. "It was an accident after all. So what brings you here?"

"Well I need to get into one of these duels so I can make some money for something I need and I don't have the time to waste. But I don't know how to initiate this kind of transaction".

Robin simply smiled at this. "Don't worry; I'll take care of the proceedings. But are you sure you can fight in that?" pointing out her outfit.

Tashigi thought carefully about this. But positioning her feet, she did a quick soru back and forth before looking back to the tanned woman. "I'm sure, but I need to hurry with this".

Robin simply kept her smile as she gave nod to this. "I'll go set things up then. So I wish you good luck on your upcoming match".

"Thank you for your kindness stranger".

But then after a moment Robin soon returned. "OK everything is set. They'll call you when your turn is up. I even set up some money as your fee to participate. So don't let me down now".

"Thank you once again. I will not waste your faith in me".

At hearing her name called, "I'm up!" as Tashigi stepped into the ring. Once in the arena, she looked at her opponent. "_This guy . . . . I've been watching his matches for a while now and his skills don't really seem that impressive. However . . . . he seems to be winning all his matches. His strength must be phenomenal as it must be making up for his lack of speed and finesse. I better play this one carefully . . . ._" as she then drew her sword readying herself for battle.

"Are you ready peasant girl?" as the nobleman took out his broad sword. "The only weapon a woman like yourself should be holding is a cooking knife as the kitchen is where you belong".

Tashigi looked to him with a slight glare as if he had just kicked a puppy without remorse. "_. . . . I'm so beating this guy's head in_". However she would not allow her personal vendetta blind her as that would make sword users blade go dull. So that being the case, she wanted to gauge his strength by allowing him the first move.

The nobleman dashed forward as his clumsily swung his sword at her. But the moment his arm moved, Tashigi had already disappeared to the other side of the ring right behind him as she now sheathed her sword looking rather calm and relaxed. "I don't know how you did that peasant, but you won't get lucky twice!" But she disappeared again and the cycle continued as such as Tashigi had the nobleman running around the ring like an idiot. The nobleman soon came to a stop as he gave a look of frustration while looking back and forth as if looking for something.

Eventually, "I better take it easy on him as he is a noble". So making her timing just precise she appeared right inside his guard as she jabbed him hard with Shigure's blade handle causing him to keel over as he started to foam from his mouth. "Sorry, I didn't mean to hit you that hard" which lacked any form of sincerity from her voice. Upon getting cheers from the crowd, Tashigi stepped out the ring. At getting her money she returned to the tanned woman. "Thank you for your help" as she handed the woman half of her winnings.

"You did rather well" smiled Robin. "But you better be going now as you said your time was precious to you".

"That's right!" as Tashigi then turned to leave. "Thanks again" as she started to run away.

As the marine swordswomen began to get further away, Robin simply waved as she thought back to what really happened during the match.

* * *

><p>~ Flashback ~<p>

"I'm up!" as Tashigi jumped into the ring.

"Excuse me miss, would you like a beverage before you start your match?" asked some man. But before he could approach the marine any further, an arm appeared which took the said cup from his hand and dumped the drink down his throat to which he swallowed in shock. But then momentarily the man started getting woozy on his feet as he soon collapsed to the ground.

Robin simply looked to the man as she soon refocused her attention back to the ring. "_Looks like there are some more cheaters standing around_" as she easily spotted several men around the ring armed with miniature dart guns most likely loaded with sedative drugs to what she suspected. As the match went, she crossed her arms in front of her chest aiming for each cheater that tried something. "Clutch" Robin said quietly as her arms would appear on them forcing them into an unconscious state. Then getting to the final round of this bout, Robin took notice of some armed men ready to jump into the ring to jump Tashigi. At seeing the capabilities of the marine swordswomen she knew she could handle them. But for the sake of sportsmanship of this match, Tashigi would most likely appreciate to finish this match as honorably as possible.

Then from there the rest is history.

~ End Flashback ~

* * *

><p>"I guess that should make us even marine-san" said Robin. "But we'll see what happens now as our paths will probably cross again in the future". The tanned woman soon turned to leave to go do the mysterious things she does.<p>

* * *

><p>~ Market Place ~ (mid-afternoon)<p>

"That's too expensive!" exclaimed Tashigi as she looked at the price for her new cloths.

"I'm sorry ma'am. But that is just how it is".

"But this is supposed to be the cheapest place on the island".

"Then I'm afraid that I'm going to have to tell you to come back when you have more money".

Tashigi then looked down defeated as she exited the store. " . . . . I'm stuck with these cloths".

"Is there something wrong with what you're wearing? It seems to suit you rather well".

The marine swordswoman looked up to see an orange haired girl in a rather sexy outfit as she seemed to not have a problem showing skin. "_She must be really confident about her appearance_". But at catching herself staring for a bit too long, Tashigi gave a cough to this. "These cloths are a bit much for me so I'm trying to buy other cloths that I'll be more comfortable with".

Nami looked to her for a moment before looking to the store. "How much money do you have?"

"Five hundred beris" said Tashigi as she took the bills out. The orange navigator soon snatched the money from her hands as she walked into the store.

"Watch and learn" as she walked in. Nami then took a look around as she started to pick out a random assortment of cloths. Then after getting good pile, she took it all to the counter. "I want all of this for exactly eighty percent off".

"Ehh!" as the register and Tashigi were shocked at the absurd demand. "Are you trying to rip me off? There is no way I can sell it for that amount!"

Nami soon left the counter only for a few minutes later to come back with another enormous pile of cloths. "Now I want this pile for ninety percent off".

"What?" the register then shrieked.

Then momentarily, the orange navigator came back with more cloths. "And I want these for free if I were to get those".

The male register started to feel overwhelmed at the outrageous purchases. As this was going on Tashigi could only gape at this. "_This must be the famed skill of the perfect haggler . . . ._"

Then after a few more exchanges, the two women soon walked out the store as the marine swordswomen was hauling quite a few bags of cloths. "Thank you for your help. But you were incredible. You managed to buy this many cloths with just five hundred beris".

Nami gave a broad smile to this. "The secret to haggling is always start big and to keep on the pressure till they break until eventually they give in to your demands" as she rubbed her fingers together. "Well I better get going now. I'm expecting to meet some friends soon".

"OK, well good-bye and thank you for your help" said Tashigi.

"Good-bye then and let our paths cross again someday" to which Nami then departed as the marine did the same.

* * *

><p>~ Marketplace (meeting place) ~ (mid-afternoon)<p>

Tashigi getting back in cloths she felt normal in stood patiently where she promised to meet Zoro. As for the other cloths, she dropped them off at a naval office to deal with later.

"Oi" stated Zoro which caught her attention as he approached her. "It took me a while to get back, but here are your glasses".

The marine happily took them back as her eyesight drastically began to improve. "That's much better now".

Zoro then immediately took notice to Tashigi's appearance. "When or how did you get a change of cloths?"

The marine swordswomen gave herself a quick look over. "It's a rather long story".

"Well whatever" as the pair began to walk off together. Zoro rubbed the back of his head as he was uncertain of what to say next. "So uhh . . . . What have you been up too while I was gone?"

Tashigi looked to him before looking straight giving a soft smile. "Nothing much, but today I met some of the most amazing and nicest people who kept me company while you were gone".

"Is that so?" Zoro questioned. But then gave a sigh as he rested his arm on his swords. "That's good to hear" and with that came the conclusion of their day.

To be continued . . . .

* * *

><p>Author's notes: If you want to know what Tashigi is wearing just go to a search engine and type in 'Goth yukata'. It should give you a visual idea of what she is wearing.<p>

Well this concludes another chapter as the next one will be the final one concluding this miniature story of what Zoro was up too while he was waiting for his crew to arrive on the island. So hopefully the next chapter will be good.

So I would like to thank you all for reading this fic and I further extend my gratitude if you can review it as well.


	7. Day 14

Two Weeks in Paradise

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of the characters associated with it.

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

><p>Day 14<p>

* * *

><p>It was currently early morning as Tashigi and Zoro sat together on a bench at a park as they were just simply enjoying the quiet calm of the dawn. As they sat together, they talked about whatever came up in the conversation as they continued from there.<p>

"So you really beat a hundred bounty hunters in one go?" asked Tashigi.

"More like fought a hundred. I beat only about twenty to thirty of them before the rest of them decided to run away" answered Zoro in a somewhat bored tone.

"But I still can't believe some of the outrageous things you and your crew has done. It almost sounds like an incredible adventure story when you hear about it. First the east blue, then a travel around the grand line, an entire city in the skies, a direct fight with the world government, a haunted island of ghosts and zombies, and now this" as she gave a solemn expression. "You all certainly have lived a rather interesting life haven't you?"

"Yeah . . . . I guess" as the green swordsman gave a small smirk too at how nostalgic it all was. "My crew and I have been on many adventures together . . . . and with more still coming".

Tashigi then felt a sudden chill as she gave a broad smile. "The chance to see so many amazing things in the world, the ability to go on an endless adventure of a lifetime, it all just sounds so romantic when you hear it" to which she gave a light laugh. "Perhaps I should have made a different career choice in life".

"If my captain met you he might probably try to recruit you. But you wouldn't cut it on my ship".

"Huh? Why not?" she then asked sounding slightly offended.

"My captain makes a lot of reckless decisions and is always making us jump into one crazy situation after another. Plus if our stupid cook and navigator didn't manage his eating habits we would have gone broke and starving in no time".

Tashigi's eyebrow arched at this. "Then why do you follow straw hat Luffy if he causes your crew this much grief?"

Zoro looked up as he thought about it, but then let out a little smirk. "I'm not really sure . . . . But there's something about that guy that just makes you want to follow him no matter how crazy it is. But in the end" as he thought to all his crewmates, "I'm pretty sure none of us had any regrets from the many amazing things we've seen and experienced when we followed Luffy".

Tashigi gave a soft smile to this. "_Such admiration, perhaps straw hat Luffy isn't as bad as most people make him out to be . . . ._" She then looked out again to the distance. "So you're going to leave soon?"

"Yeah" Zoro responded back stoically. "My crew is going to be here soon and it will be at that time we leave to our next destination. We spent two years apart by our captains orders to which I'm certain we all spent it well trying to get stronger. We know what will be waiting for us in the new world and we want to be ready for it".

"I see . . . ." The marine swordswoman then looked up as she was now deep in thought about something. But then standing up, she stood in front of Zoro as she gripped her Shigure strongly in front of her. "Then before you leave I would like to request one duel with you!"

"What?" as his eyes went wide as he then looked to her as if she were crazy, "are you still trying to arrest me?"

Tashigi immediately shook her head to this as she gripped her sword tighter. "The world is a lot bigger then what I could possibly have ever imagined. I know there are going to be a lot of strong opponents out there that I will have to face someday. But right now . . . . " as she looked down. "My desire now is to get stronger and I want to keep getting stronger. I want to be strong enough so I can equally stand next to you for all time!"

Zoro was wide eye to this and so was anyone else who happened to chance upon this declaration. To those who didn't know the two sword users, what Tashigi said could have easily been mistaken as a love confession. But soon gathering his wits back the green swordsman smirked as he too stood up. "Alright, follow me then" to which Tashigi followed. Then after some walking the pair arrived to the most isolated place they could to which the pair were able to fight to their hearts content.

As the pair faced each other, the morning sun slowly started to dawn over them. Tashigi then started to draw her Shigure as Zoro took out his Shusui as the morning light shimmered off their swords. As they faced off against each other, the two sword users' concentration was as sharp as their blades. All their senses were concentrated to the point that they could see, hear, and feel everything that was going on around them. However what caught their attention was the sound of the morning dew dripping from the leafs as they were awakening to the new day. Drop by drop, the sound of dropping water was apparent to them. Just as the last droplet of water hung at the very edge of the leaf, the moment it fell was when the battle commenced.

The two sword users both dashed in as they exchanged a few swings with each other. But soon the momentum went to Zoro as he started to push Tashigi back as the marine swordswoman was now on the defensive as she was being pushed back.

Tashigi blocked each attack as them came. "_He's still taking me too lightly. I'll make him think otherwise!_" to which with a quick kick of her feet she was gone only to reappear as multiple afterimages began to appear surrounding Zoro from all sides.

"_Her soru has definitely gotten better. I can barely sense which one is her_" as Zoro looked around attempting to find her. But sensing an incoming swing, he blocked it. The green swordsman was surprised as how much Tashigi had improved within a few days. Just at the few swings of her sword, he had to say he could barely detect her attacks. The marine swordswoman was moving so fast that each of her afterimages could have very well have been her. "But let's see how long that lasts" as he drew Kitetsu. Now having two swords in hand he was easily fending off the attacks as he began his own counter at feeling even the slightest moment of Tashigi's presence.

But then a moment later, Tashigi's afterimages disappeared leaving just herself as the she sideways on the ground grinding against it as she came to a stop in front of Zoro. Taking a breath to calm herself, she let out a small smirk. "Using two swords now huh? I guess I made you get a little serious now. But let's see if I can get you to fight me with everything you have" to which she started to take a different stance. Then kicking off the ground again, she was gone.

Zoro was wide eye to this. "_Where did she go?_" as he looked back and forth for her, just using his eyes and ears he couldn't pinpoint her exact location. "_Impressive, to think her soru would evolve so quickly to become a technique like this_". Apparently Tashigi was now going so fast now she could have very much disappeared. But using his instincts, he knew where she was attacking from but only in last minute instances. "_This might get tricky_".

Tashigi was seeing a whole new world with this technique. However this move was hard to maintain due to the high energy cost it needed in order to maintain it. But as she was running, she couldn't quite describe how amazing she felt at the moment. Pushing herself to the very limit against the very opponent she had always wanted to defeat. Then taking another swing at Zoro only for him to block, a small smirk couldn't help but appear. "_Thank you Zoro . . . . Without you I wouldn't have been able to get this strong. So let me honor this battle by giving it everything I got!_"

The green swordsman winced at how intense things were getting. The rate of Tashigi's attack had just jumped as he had to move more frantically just to keep up and not get cut. At the way things were going he would never hit her due to how fast she was going. This then left him with two options which were to either wait till she tires or to flush her out with one of his attacks. "_But she wanted a honorable battle and that's what I will give her_". So popping Wado Ichimoji into his mouth he prepared his stance to use the technique he wanted. "Santoryu . . . ." postioning his swords behind him, "tatsukamaki!" as a hurricane of sharp wind surrounded him cutting everything in a ten feet radius to himself.

At seeing the sharp wind coming at her, Tashigi was forced the kick the ground coming to a sudden halt as she jumped back. Stopping herself from the sudden momentum, she was sprawled out as she came to a halt. "So you're finally taking this battle seriously now huh?"

"I'm just giving you the battle you sought after".

"Good" as she smirked. "I've never felt so complete before in such a battle" as she then maneuvered her sword in front of her. "Win or lose Zoro . . . . Thank you for having this duel with me".

Zoro gave a slight smirk to this. "Come then, let's finish this" as he got into a stance.

"Let's" as Tashigi corrected her stance.

Then in a split moment both sword users kicked off the ground disappearing instantly for a moment to which in the space between them many flashes of light and clanging sounds were heard as they reappeared on opposite sides to each other. Then turning back against each other they exchanged a few more shots as the force of their blades colliding pulsated strong enough to be felt by the things around them. But after a few more minutes of this, the battle was over.

Shigure went flying into the air as it soon came back down stabbing the ground as Tashigi knelt down defeated next to it as Zoro had his sword aimed at her. But slowly he pulled back sheathing his sword as he offered his hand to her. "You did good Tashigi. I definitely had to fight seriously just to face you".

Tashigi took his hand as she stood up. "But it still isn't enough. I'll keep trying and I'll keep getting stronger till someday I defeat you". But now looking at him, she gave a light laugh as she smiled at him. "But then that would make me the world's strongest sword master to which you'll have to take that title from me then".

Zoro gave a slight scoff to this. "If that happens then I'll have to come after you until I take that title back".

The marine swordswoman gave a fond smile to this to which she closed her eyes in thought before reopening them. "Can you . . . ." as she started to turn a bit red while looking away, "can you close your eyes for a second?"

"Why?" as one of Zoro's eyebrow arched. "You're not going to try and cheap shot me are you?"

"No nothing like that, so just close your eyes for a moment".

"Fine whatever" as he closed his eyes.

Slowly Tashigi removed her glasses as she got onto her tippy toes to get face to face with him. But then after an initial hesitation it happened.

"What?" as Zoro felt like something just shot up his spine, opening his eye the marine swordswoman was apparently giving him a kiss as she soon retreated back now giving a light laugh.

"I might not have been able to claim a victory from you, but I was at least able to claim a kiss" she softly smiled.

"Ehh . . . " as the green swordsman was still dumbfounded from what had just happened.

"But I guess we should part ways now" said Tashigi as she turned about seemingly ready to leave. "I do have a ship to return too after all seeing as I'm the captain".

"Captain?" Zoro then questioned as he got his wits back.

"Hey, you're not the only one who has made any changes in the last two years". She then turned back giving him a wink. "Captain of the G-5 unit, I'll definitely be seeing you again in the new world. So you better prepare yourself Roanoa Zoro because that's when I'll defeat you".

Zoro gave a slight smirk to this. "Then I'll see you then" and with that they parted ways. Although they were enemies they still respected each other as fellow practitioners of the sword. "So till the new world then" as he turned to leave as well. "Hmm, I feel like going fishing now".

* * *

><p>~ Deep Ocean (descending towards fishmen island) ~<p>

As Zoro rested in the crow's nest of the Sunny, he continued to hold his smile as he recalled how he spent his two weeks on the island. "_So much to see and so much to do to which there is no telling how our journey will unfold_". But thinking back to Tashigi, "_but I do know that our paths will cross again soon in the near future_".

With that ending thought, Zoro went back down to the deck below meeting up with his fellow crewmates as the new chapter of journey was now going to begin.

The End

* * *

><p>Author's notes: That's it for this story. Now if there is going to be something more, that I don't know as I haven't really thought that far into it. But if someone wants to throw out an idea to which I like, I might continue on with something or make a new story altogether.<p>

So thank you everyone for reading.


End file.
